Daily Life with Monster Girls: a Demi-Human Romance
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: For the past several years, the Inter-Species Exchange Program has been a big success in intergrating demi-human species - aka: 'Monster Girls' - into human society. Drake Pendragon recently signed up to host a homestay guest. But recent changes to the bill now allow intimate human/demi-human relationships! What does this mean to Drake and his drop-dead gorgeous Echidna guest? OC's
1. Chapter 1

_**Daily Life with Monster Girls: a Demi-Human Romance**_

_**Hey, Everyone! This story is inspired by and takes place in the same world as the anime "Everyday Life with Monster Girls". The setting is a large coastal city/town between Los Angeles and San Diego about a year or so later than the anime. The echidna girl homestay is the 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia' version. I also thought I would have a little fun and steal a page from Poke`mon when it comes to ISEP Agent Smith. You know how in "Poke`mon", everywhere the characters go there's a 'Nurse Joy' and 'Officer Jenny' and all of them are like identical sisters/cousins? Well, for this and any future stories I write in this AU, there's an identical 'Agent Smith' in every region; different MON members, but always an Agent Smith! **_

_**The idea of the 'panic/consent button' bracelets is from a similar story here written by W. , and used with his permission.**_

Chapter 1: Arrival

After a good, long morning swim with multiple dives into his 'lagoon-style' pool, swimming through the multiple grottos and 'caves', Drake Pendragon was getting in his martial arts workout for the day. He was going through Dragon-Fist and Jeet-Kun-Do moves in slow motion with occasional bursts of blindingly full-speed. He had his long golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and was wearing sleek, dark sunglasses to protect his emerald eyes. He maintained a healthy tan that also showed off his black, tribal-style tattoos: a dragon with green eyes and red flame-breath on his right pec, a Celtic-knot-dragon band around his right bicep, a Celtic-knot of the four elements symbols on his left bicep, dragon-wings covering his back, a 'Gemini' symbol on his left wrist, and a Yin&Yang on his right wrist. He was a fit 5'10", 180 lbs. of solid muscle.

At 25 y/o, he was grateful that his parents had given him this beach house and the freedom to follow his own pursuits. True, he did occasionally have to take part in the family business, but it was worthwhile and he didn't mind. His younger sister, Bethany, was being groomed to take the reins eventually, sharp business mind that she was. Their brother, Mike, had pursued his dream of opening a restaurant not far from Drake's home, backed by the rest of the family, and was making a successful go of it. Drake was proud of his 'butt-head baby brother', and was a frequent customer at the restaurant.

For himself, besides his martial arts and love of cooking for himself and friends & family, he enjoyed writing fiction and doing 'voice-over' work for animated videos and video games. The money was good, not that he needed it, and it was fun.

He was almost finished with his work-out, when he heard his doorbell. Curious, he pulled on a sleeveless t-shirt and went to answer the door. He opened it to find a rather attractive Asian-American woman wearing a mini-skirted black suit and dark sunglasses.

"Mr. Drake Pendragon?"

"Yeah, that's me. What can I do for you?", he asked politely.

"I'm Agent Smith, a coordinator for the Inter-Species Exchange Program", the government agent replied with a friendly smile, presenting her credentials. "I'm here with your homestay."

The ISEP was started in the wake of the successful passing and ratification of the Extra-species Exchange Bill five years ago, shortly after the existence of demi-human species was revealed publicly to the world. The purpose was to help them learn human cultures and integrate more easily into society.

"Wow", he said, impressed. "**That** was quick! I only just submitted my homestay host paperwork last week."

"We pride ourselves on efficiency", she grinned. "Plus your papers were expedited when we determined that the existing lay-out of your home would not require renovations as extensive—or costly—as most of the others in this area."

"Ah!", he smiled in understanding. "So who is my homestay guest?"

Smith turned to look back at the two 'men in black' hovering near the large van in the driveway and nodded. They opened the back and coaxed the occupant out. Drake inhaled sharply when he saw the raw, exotic beauty of the monster girl who came into view. He gauged her to 'stand' about 5'5" with light teal skin and nearly waist-length, indigo hair. She had tribal markings on her left arm and torso. Her eyes were a bewitching magenta with vertical slit pupils. He judged her measurements to be an extremely attractive—and buxom!—42J-26-40 as she slithered toward him. Yes, she slithered. She was some species of lamia and had the long tail of a large snake in place of legs. Her total length appeared to be in the ballpark of 24 feet. The color of her primary scales was black with a rosy tint and a rose-red outlined diamond-pattern, fading to the two-foot rose-red tip of her tail, while her 'snake-belly' scales were a golden-orange color. Her pointed, reptilian ears and her cheek scales were also rose-tinted black. She had her hands clasped in front of her, and a warm yet shy smile on her full, red lips. She was wearing a white leather & lace mini-skirt and matching white leather & lace halter-top with a sleeveless red hoodie.

Meanwhile, she was giving him an equally intense visual appraisal, and she liked what she saw. He smiled warmly, extending his hand when she was close enough.

"Welcome to my home", he said warmly as he kissed her hand. "I'm Drake."

"My name is Qinda", she replied with an equally warm smile. Then, from behind her head and under her lovely hair, two long slender snakes appeared whose black and rose coloration matched that of her tail. Drake's eyes widened slightly. "And these are the girls", she giggled.

"Ah! You're an echidna!", he smiled. "I didn't know there were any in the program."

"I'm the first", she smiled shyly. "I'm impressed! Most humans mistake my kind for our gorgon cousins at first. How did you know I was an echidna?"

"I did a lot of research before I applied, so I know that echidnas like you have only two small serpents growing from your head under your hair. Gorgons have a mass of many snakes instead of hair."

"I have some papers for you to sign, Mr. Pendragon, and a few rules to go over with both of you", Smith smiled.

"Of course!", Drake smiled, stepping aside from the front door. "Please come in! Both of you!"

After following the ladies inside, Drake directed them to the living room.

"Qinda, go ahead and take the sectional", he offers. "It may not be quite equal to your length, but it should be comfortable."

"Thank you, Mr. Pendragon", she giggled as she stretched out on the sectional couch. "It will be fine. I am used to much tighter spaces."

"Please call me Drake", he smiled. "Ms. Smith, you can take the recliner."

"Thank you", she said, taking the offered seat while he sat in the glider-rocker opposite her across the coffee table. "Here are the documents I referred to earlier; they include Qinda's homestay papers, which you must have with you anytime you and she leave your home, as well as work-orders for the modifications to your house to help her be more comfortable. As I stated before, not much needs to be done. Your home is already very open-concept with big rooms and high ceilings. All your doors will be widened and your stairs reinforced. The most significant change will be the expansion of your first floor bathroom to accommodate a large enough tub for Qinda to comfortably bathe in."

"Ok, that's all ok", he replied as he signed all the papers. "As I did not know what species of demi-human would be my guest, I decided to err on the side of caution and got a king-size bed for her room, which is right next to my room just in case you need anything. You can just knock on the wall."

"Very good", Smith smiled, noticing the almost imperceptible blush in both their faces.

"I know that you both have studied the ISEP rulebook in preparation for the homestay, but it was recently updated in the wake of a few amendments to the EEB", she told them. "I will give you both copies, but the crux of the amendments is that….romantic and sexual relationships between humans and demi-humans are now allowed; up to and including marriage. The few test-cases have proved very successful. One marriage in Japan has already resulted in pregnancy."

Smith grinned again as she saw both their blushes deepen.

"However, such 'intimate relations' are only legal if **both** parties consent", Smith continued, and pulled two black wristband-bracelets from her briefcase. "That's where these come in. You will each wear one at all times. Each is essentially a 'panic-button'. If either of you feels you are in an unwanted sexual situation, simply press the red button, and a nearby team will respond immediately to subdue the opposite party. If that's you, Mr. Pendragon, you will be arrested and tried for sexual assault and attempted rape. If it's you, Qinda, you will be deported back to your homeland and barred from ever entering the homestay program again."

"You got nothing to worry about", Drake said, taking one of the bands. "I am nothing if not a gentleman."

"Good to know", Smith replied, as Qinda took her band as well. "However, if the two of you **do** wish to engage in…._**intimacy**_, it is important for you both to press the _**green**_ button on your bands opposite the red button. That will send a signal that you are both willing participants. The bands also contain sensors that detect the hormone and pheromone levels of those wearing them, and if those levels increase too much, an automatic signal denoting an ambiguous sexual situation will be sent and the team will respond to investigate if the green buttons have not been pressed."

Qinda and Drake looked at each other awkwardly as they each held their bands. Well, this was what he signed up for. Might as well take the plunge.

"Good ahead", he told her. "It's important that we trust each other, and I'm willing to let you feel safe in the system first."

"Thank you", she smiled, as she clicked it in place on her right wrist, and watched as he followed suit. "You're very sweet."

'At least I know he's not just some perv hoping to get lucky with a non-human', she thought to herself.

"Whoa!", he startled when he felt a brief tingling sensation from the band. "What was that?"

"Nothing to worry about", Smith said. "Just the bands and system calibrating to your normal pheromone levels. And don't worry; the auto-signal doesn't go out unless they rise _**way**_ above the normal levels. Qinda, since you are a member of the lamia family, we will be installing sensors through-out the property to detect the presence of pheromone enhancing vapors."

"Understood", she replied, blushing.

"I have a work crew right outside, ready to make the needed changes to your home", Smith said.

"Really? Right now?", Drake said.

"Indeed. They should be finished by the end of the day", Smith said. "Would it be all right if we just bring Qinda's things in, Mr. Pendragon?"

"Oh, sure! Her room is the second one down the hall from the top of the stairs", he said.

"In the meantime", Smith smiled. "I suggest you show Qinda around the area, maybe go into town so she can start to experience life here in America."

"Sounds good to me", Drake smiled. "Qinda?"

"I would love to."

"Great! Just let me shower and change, and we'll head out."

xxXXxx

Smith graciously kept Qinda company while Drake showered and shaved. He came out wearing a loose-fitting, black, sleeveless mesh shirt, black-camo cargo shorts and Velcro-strap sandals, his hair again tied back. Smith left when they did, paperwork in hand. The foreman and his crew then entered to start working.

"Your…vehicle is impressive", Qinda said as she climbed into the military model Hummer parked next to the custom-built motor-trike in the garage. It was painted in a gold-tinted titanium-flake paint with black trim, and a dragon on the hood that matched his chest tattoo.

"Thanks", he smiled as he slid into the driver's seat. "It used to be a terrible gas-guzzler, but I had it converted into a solar-hybrid that runs on alternative fuels. A friend of mine collects used fryer oil from the local restaurants and processes it into fuel."

"I believe the proper term is: cool", she smiled.

"Thank you, and that is the correct term", he laughed. "I'll see if my friend can help with the seats, though, so you can ride more comfortably."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

"So what would you like to see or do first?", Drake asked.

"Ms. Smith said something about a local landmark called the 'Time-Warp Arcade'?"

"Ha! Well, she does her research, I'll give her that!", he laughed. "The arcade it is! I'll hit the ATM then we'll have a good time at the Time-Warp!"

A short time later, they walked into the Time-Warp Arcade, located on a popular boardwalk at the beach. It was called the 'Time-Warp' because it had arcade games of all kinds from just about every era in time; from penny baseball and boxing games cast out of metal, to shooting galleries, to pinball, to classic arcade video games, and finally the current fad of so-called 'games of skill' that spit out prize-tickets according the points players score. The owners had set the place up in sections roughly following the timeline of history.

As Qinda had never seen **any** of it before, Drake thought it would be best to start at the 'beginning'. They played the old 'penny arcade' games and watched old silent two to five minute-long movies for a dime each, which got them both laughing, then they tested their strength on an old arm-wrestling machine; Qinda impressing Drake with her strength!

Next, they moved on to the pinball machines; old and new. Qinda's eyes were wide with child-like wonder at all the lights and sounds, and she had so much fun working the flippers on all the games with Drake. Their favorites turned out to be the 'Addams Family', 'Jurassic Park', 'Terminator 2', 'Dracula', and 'Simpsons' machines.

After nearly an hour, they moved on to the arcade video games that were all the rage in the 80's and 90's. Qinda was again enchanted by all the lights and sounds, plus how so many told little adventure stories in play.

"These classic video games are my favorites", Drake told her as he exited a sit-down version of the 'Star Wars' game that sat next to the stand-up version she was on. "These are what **really** made arcades **great** in my honest opinion."

"They **are** very fun—if somewhat frustrating at times", she smiled. "And these 'high-scores' are fascinating. So many games here have the same person in all the top rankings; this 'ACE'. He must play them a great deal to be so skilled."

"Thank you", he grinned, causing her to gasp and look at him as Darth Vader's TIE-Fighter blew up her last 'life'.

"You?!"

"Yup! I've been playing these games here since I was little", he told her. "You see that one? The 'Dungeons & Dragons' game? My brother, sister, and I still hold the 'Dragonslayer' highest scores for more than ten years now."

Qinda looked at her host with admiration. He was kind, generous, and mature….yet never lost touch with his fun-loving, mischievous inner-child. To say nothing of how healthy and handsome…..Stop that! Bad Qinda!

"Hey, how about a game we can play against each other?", he suggested, after winning her a plushy dragon from a crane-machine.

"I'm afraid I would not be a worthy opponent for you in any of those fighting games you seem to love…"

"Don't worry, I'm thinking of **that**", he smiled, pointing to the air-hockey table. "Anyone with decent hand-eye coordination can play air-hockey. And I'll take it easy on you the first few games while I teach you the basics."

He plunked the quarters in and told her the object of the game was to be the first player to score seven points, showed her how to use the 'paddle' and where the goals were. They played a few easy games until she got used to it, and told him she was ready to go all out.

"Ok, this time for real", he grinned….just before he slammed a lightning-fast bank-shot into her goal before she could even blink!

"I didn't even _**see**_ that!", she said in awe, retrieving the puck from her goal. "Just exactly how 'easy' were you being on me before?"

"Weeeelll…..I'm kinda undefeated for the past five years?", he shrugged sheepishly. "But **don't** let me intimidate you. Just use what I taught you, and you'll do fine."

They played several more games, all of which Drake won, but a few were close! Qinda got more confident the more she played. Then Drake's stomach growled, echoed by Qinda's a few seconds later.

"What do you say we get some lunch, Qinda?", he suggested. "We can always come back another time?"

"Yes, I am quite hungry", she agreed. "Lunch sounds wonderful indeed."

"I know just the perfect place", he smiled, as they headed to his car.

xxXXxx

They pulled into the parking lot of a fairly large establishment on the beach. Besides being large, it also had some outdoor patio seating facing the sand and surf. The sign said: "Mike's Sunset Café, Bar and Grill".

"Before we go in, just a couple of things. I know your kind prefer a high-protein diet, but do you have any dietary restrictions or allergies?", Drake asked.

"None", Qinda replied. "I'm actually looking forward to sampling a variety of foods."

"Awesome! And second", he smirked wickedly, "I'm going to act a little strange when we go in. Don't worry, and just go with it."

"Strange?", she asked, confused. "Why?"

"You'll see", he grinned as they entered.

"**WHERE IS THAT SNARKY, LAZY, SPOILED ROTTEN BUTT-HEAD IN CHARGE OF THE KITCHEN IN THIS JOINT?!**", Drake called out over all the customer conversations, making everyone pause to see what was going on; a few regulars grinning knowingly. A few moments later, a young man with light brown hair wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, a black apron and tall white chef hat came out of the kitchen with a scowl on his face. Strangely, he bore some resemblance to Drake.

"**Right here, ya big-mouth jerk! What's it to ya?!**", the chef said firmly. They approached to within a few feet of each other, staring each other down. The crowd held their breath, expecting a brawl at any moment. Suddenly, Drake and the chef both laughed and hugged each other rousingly.

"Relax and go back to enjoying your meals, everyone!", the chef said after they broke the hug. "This is just my big brother and I goofing around!"

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone", Drake said with a smile. "I'm sure those of you with siblings understand how it is."

A ripple of giggles and chuckles went through the crowd, and they returned to their meals and conversations.

"So what brings you here today, big bro? This isn't one of your usual days to stop in for a bite."

"My homestay arrived today", Drake said, gesturing for the giggling Qinda to join them. "This is Qinda, she's an echidna. Qinda, this is my brother Mike."

"It's nice to meet you", she said warmly.

"Same here, Qinda", Mike smiled, as he kissed her hand. "Wow, Drake! If **all** the homestay girls are as pretty as Qinda, I might sign up as a host myself!"

Qinda blushed, as Drake chuckled. Mike was guiding them to Drake's usual table on the patio overlooking the beach.

"Come on, Mikey", he grinned. "You and I both know your first love will always be this place. Is Cousin Wendy around?"

"I guess you're right", Mike chuckled. "And yeah, she's upstairs in the office. I'll let her know you're here….with a date."

This time both Drake and Qinda blushed as Mike left. They picked up their menus, as a waitress came over….and stopped, staring at the echidna for a moment. She had seen a few demi-humans in the area recently, but this was the first to come into the restaurant.

"Hey, Jess", Drake said, snapping the red-head out of it. "This is my homestay guest, Qinda. How's your little girl doing?"

"Um…much better, Drake, thank you", she replied. "She's back to school now after that nasty bout of strep-throat. Nice to meet you, Qinda. Can I get you two something to drink while you decide?"

"Do you trust me?", Drake asked Qinda conspiratorially.

"Of course."

"Large Cherry-Coke with a shot of pineapple juice and a lime twist, and the same for my friend."

"Right away", Jess smiled as she left.

Qinda looked at the menu, and smelled all the delicious scents around, making her mouth water. The pictures of all the different foods were all very appetizing. "So you brother is the chef here?"

"Yup! Thanks to our grandma, Mike and I both always loved to cook and experiment with food", Drake told her. "We used to compete against each other or cook together for our family all through high school. He decided to turn his love into his career and went to chef school. When he finished, he opened this place with a little help from the family. He wanted a place where he could make all of our favorite foods, and experiment with new things as 'specials'."

"It's wonderful that he could make his dream reality", Qinda smiled.

"And don't forget, a few of us are along for the ride", said a thirty-something brunette who approached with a big smile. "Drake Pendragon, you better stand up and hug me right now! And what's this about having a date?"

Drake chuckled as he hugged her. Then he turned to Qinda.

"This is Qinda, an echidna. She's my homestay guest who just arrived today", Drake said. "Qinda, this is my cousin Wendy. Her dad is my mom's older brother, and she manages the business-end of this place; allowing Mike to focus on the kitchen and being a good host."

"It's nice to meet you", Qinda said, shaking Wendy's hand.

"Likewise", Wendy smiled at Qinda, then winked at Drake. "So _**this**_ is what you've been hiding from the family. Volunteered to be a homestay host, huh?"

"Yeah. Mikey is the only one I told when I signed up", Drake said. "Would you care to join us, Cuz?"

"Oh, I wish I could", Wendy said apologetically. "But those books aren't gonna balance themselves, and somebody has to order all the food and ingredients Mikey needs."

"Ok, back to it, business-lady", Drake chuckled. "We'll talk again soon."

"You bet!", Wendy replied. "It was great to meet you, Qinda! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you! It was nice to meet you, too!", Qinda waved. The she smiled at Drake. "Your family is very warm and welcoming, just like you."

"Yeah, that's the common denominator", he told her, as Jess returned with their drinks. "Thanks, Jess. Please give us a few more minutes?"

"Sure thing."

"Anyway, we all kinda do our own thing", Drake explained. "My and Mike's baby sister; Bethany, has the business brain, so Dad is grooming her to take over the family business."

"What is the 'family business', by the way?", Qinda asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. Clean energy", he replied. "About twenty years ago, Dad made a break-through in solar technology; a way to make light-weight, highly efficient, and inexpensive solar-panels that are easy to install on just about anything. It made solar power cheap and viable for everyone. The oil companies tried to stifle it, but Mom was very media savvy, so Dad's discovery went viral. The rest is history."

"I'm impressed!", Qinda said. "Many non-human species were very concerned about how badly you humans were damaging the environment. Measures like your father's gave us hope again. But for now, what shall we have?"

She looked at the menu. Pizzas, hot and cold subs, burgers, chicken, pasta, steaks, seafood…everything looked so delicious she couldn't decide.

"**You** pick", she smiled, closing her menu. "I trust you."

"Ok", he grinned. "I think I know the perfect thing for your first trip to the beach."

"Are you guys ready?", Jess asked, appearing as if on cue.

"We'll have the Fisherman's Platter for two", he told her. "With the chipotle beer-batter, spicy fries, and two salads made my way. Oh! And please don't forget the extra lemon."

"I'd like Ranch dressing with my salad, please?", Qinda said.

"Ok! Would you also like Mike's special Ranch tartar sauce with your seafood?", Jess asked.

"Oh! That sounds yummy! Yes, please!"

"Ok! Good choice! All the seafood was fresh-caught this morning! It shouldn't be too long! Enjoy your drinks and let me know if you need re-fills!", Jess said as she bounced away.

"So, Qinda, tell me about yourself", Drake smiled. "What did you do before being placed with me?"

"Actually, I have a bachelor's degree in psychology", she said, piquing his interest. "I used to work at a center that helped demi-humans of varying species who had….problems learn to adjust to living a more normal life outside of the hospital. More recently I was helping with preparing other monster girls for the homestay program. The program looked so interesting that I decided to volunteer myself."

"That's really cool", he said, impressed. "I have an associate's degree in psych myself. I sometimes volunteer at the local Boys and Girls Club, to help kids growing up with learning disabilities, like I did."

"You?", she asked, not seeing any outward signs from him.

"ADHD", he said. "It's not so bad anymore, but school was _**hell**_ for me from the second grade until I graduated high school. It still affects me, but nowhere near as bad as it used to. There are several kids that attend the Club who are having similar problems with school that I had, so I try to help them. But enough about me, tell me more about you."

They talked constantly until their meal came. Qinda confirmed the…unique nature of echidnas; their first child is always another echidna, all children after that are different species of demi-humans. Hence, "mother of all monsters".

Qinda also found the drink Drake had chosen tasty and refreshing, the tangy pineapple juice mingling perfectly with the sweet flavor of the cherry-cola. And the meal they shared was delicious, the haddock fillets, shrimp, scallops, clams, lobster claw-meat, and fries all cooked perfectly. Drake squeezed the ample lemon wedges over all the deep-fried seafood, winking as he told her it brought out the flavor more. And while she found the Ranch tartar sauce perfect for her palate, she noted that he preferred ketchup with his seafood. The salads were a simple blend of lettuce, pickles, bacon-bits, garlic croutons, and sharp white-cheddar cheese cubes.

As they left the restaurant, Drake's phone beeped a text alert.

'_This is Smith. Keep this number as my contact. Renovations to the house are complete. Have a nice day!'_

"What is it?", Qinda asked.

"A text from Agent Smith. She said the house is ready", he told her. "But it's such a nice day, how about a walk on the beach? Then we can go shopping on the way home."

"Sounds like a plan", she smiled, wrapping her arm around his. Drake smiled warmly. It felt strangely….**right** walking arm-in-arm with her as they went out on the sand. Her slithering tail left a very distinctive trail in the sand alongside his footprints. They talked and laughed together for a while before turning around to go back to the car. All during their walk, many people stopped and stared, most never having seen anyone like her before except on TV. They had just reached the parking lot when….

"Holy crap! What the hell is **that**?", a sneering male voice said.

"A snake-girl?! Gross!", another added.

"Eeewww! Your standards must've _**really**_ sank after we broke up, Drake!", a snarky, female voice added. Drake growled as he turned, recognizing the voices. The growl deepened when he saw the mildly hurt expression on Qinda's face.

"The Kase triplets, my three **favorite** people in the whole world", Drake said, dripping with venomous sarcasm. _"__**NOT!**__"_ He glared daggers at the three in front of him. All three were bronzed darkly by the sun. The two guys were identical except for the styles of their bleach-blonde hair and were wearing board-shorts and tank-tops over their heavily muscled, 6'frames. The 5'5" bleach-blonde girl was the stereotypical 'Barbie-doll' type, her black thong-bikini barely kept her ample assets legally contained.

"You know them, Drake?", Qinda asked, still holding his arm.

"Unfortunately, yeah", Drake groaned. "Tiffani, Travis, and Troy Kase. Their family owns a chain of high-end jewelers and stores. I made the mistake of dating Tiffani for a couple weeks back in high school; a mistake I corrected when I realized she was just a vapid, bitchy, gold-digging slut."

"Hey!", Troy barked.

"How _**dare**_ you?!", Tiffani screeched.

"Watch your mouth, Drake, or….!", Travis started.

"Or _**what?! **_You two will start something that I'll finish?", Drake smirked. "Just like back then? And _**every**_ time since?"

"At least when you were with me you had standards", Tiffani hissed, then grinned viciously. "But dating a **monster?** That's just pathetic!"

"Easy, Qinda. Remember the law. I'll handle this", he whispered when she began to hiss and the tip of her tail began to vibrate in anger. Then he looked Tiffani in the eyes. "Qinda is my homestay guest and more woman than you could ever hope to be, Tiffani. If I'd known your true nature before, I **never** would've dated you in the first place!"

"You were **lucky** to have me, you jerk! _**Every**_ guy in school wanted me, and I offered myself to** you!**"

"Yeah, _**after**_ you knew who my family was and tracked your period", he said dryly. "I thought it was weird how _desperate_ you were to have sex that night, and how upset you were that I wanted to wait! At first, I thought you just wanted my cherry. My sister told me later that she heard you telling your friends wanted to get _**pregnant**_ by me, hoping to get me to **marry** you! Your attitude always sucked, but _**THAT'S**_ when and why I dumped you!"

"You bastard!**I** dumped you because _**you**_ were such a prude!", she screamed.

"Nah, that's just what you told everyone to try and save face, while you kept chasing me", he smirked. "But I got news for you, Princess Bimbo; nobody was fooled **then**, and nobody is fooled **now**, except maybe **you**."

As Tiffani sputtered and screeched in anger, her brothers lunged at Drake. He punched Travis in the face and broke his nose, then drove a spin-kick into Troy's gut. As Troy doubled over, Drake punched Travis in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Then he delivered a sharp chop to the back of Troy's neck, driving him to the ground. They groaned in pain on the ground at Drake's feet. Idiots. They kept forgetting his martial arts trumped their bulging muscles every time.

"Quite complaining, you knuckleheads", he told them. "There won't be any _permanent_ damage."

"Uuuhnnn….", he heard behind him. He turned to see Tiffani slowly slumping to the ground, dropping the broken chair leg she was holding. The blonde bitch was snoring. Drake looked up to see Qinda sheepishly tucking one of her snakes back under her hair.

"She was going to hit you from behind", Qinda said. "So I gave her a little sleep-vapor."

"Not bad", he grinned. "You stopped her without hurting her. I'm impressed."

She blushed as he took her hand to continue on their way back to his car. Almost of their own volition, their fingers intertwined.

xxXXxx

Drake and Qinda entered the Super Wal-Mart to do some shopping. He rather liked that it had everything for the most part. He still shopped online or the local small businesses quite a bit. But he came here for one-stop shopping on most things.

"Is there anything you need before we get the food, Qinda?", Drake asked.

"I have most everything I need, but…..", she blushed a little as she hesitated.

"This store has just about everything, so don't be shy", he smiled.

"Well, I saw that you have a swimming pool, plus this is a coastal community", she started. "I suppose I could use a bathing suit or two."

"No problem", he smiled, leading the way to the ladies section. When they found the swimsuits, he flagged down a store associate. "Excuse me, but do you have any bathing suits for lamias?"

"Sure", the young brunette smiled. "The bikini tops are right over here, and we recently stocked some swim-skirts two racks down. Plus we do have a few one-piece bathing suits for lamias as well right overrrrrr…there!"

"Thank you, so much", Qinda said warmly. After looking through the available swim suits, and asking Drake's opinion on several options, Qinda picked out a white-trimmed black one-piece with a white zipper in front that allowed the wearer to adjust the cleavage she showed from modest to down to her navel, plus a white and green halter-bikini top and skirt combo.

They headed into the food section. There they loaded up heavily on meats and eggs, along with some other essentials; milk, breads, potatoes, pasta, fruit juices, soda, frozen items, sauces, condiments, herbs, spices and a few fruits and veggies. It was a bit tricky loading the car due to Qinda's very long tail, but they managed.

Once they got home, Qinda impressed Drake by loading up her tail with **all** the remaining shopping bags after he grabbed handfuls with both hands. With her hands free, Drake let her take the keys to open the now bigger front door. After they put all the food away, he grabbed two Cherry-Cokes and tossed one to her.

"How about I give you the nickel tour while we check out the changes to the house?", he suggested after taking a sip.

"Sure", she smiled.

"How about we start upstairs, so you can put your new bathing suits in your room?"

"Um…S-sure", she said, blushing a little as they climbed the stairs. He showed her the spare bedrooms and the upstairs bathroom, as well as his room and the attic access in case she ever needed to store anything up there. The larger doors everywhere definitely made moving around and in and out of rooms easier for her.

"And this is your room", he smiled, opening the door. It was a nice room, as big as his with a king-size bed. Also like his room, it had a small balcony with a view of the pool, and the ocean beyond that. High up near the top of the sloped ceiling, were windows facing East to let in light from the rising sun every morning.

"You can decorate it any way you like, Qinda", he told her. "And I'll adjust the heat so your room is always warm for you."

"Thanks", she smiled. "Do you think we could pause the tour for a few minutes? I'd like to change."

"Sure", he smiled. "I'll just wait downstairs for you."

"I promise I won't be long", Qinda smiled, closing her door.

Drake slid side-saddle down the bannister(his mom always _**hated**_ that!) to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Drake smiled to himself. Qinda was good company, with a sweet and humorous disposition. He had really lucked out getting her as his homestay. He heard her door open and he looked up the stairs….and was gobsmacked by the vision he saw. She was wearing her new two-piece bathing suit, which was barely containing her generous charms. Drake gulped audibly.

"Is something wrong?", Qinda asked nervously.

"Mother Goddess above", he breathed. "You look stunning."

"Thank you", she blushed. "You're so sweet."

She began to slither down the stairs when her hand slipped off the bannister. She pitched forward with a yelp. Drake dashed up to catch her, but was overwhelmed by the added weight of her long tail, causing them to fall the rest of the way together. He grunted as he landed on his back with her on top off him.

"Are you ok?", he asked in concern.

"Yes, thank you. I can't believe how clumsy….I…..am?", she trailed off as they both suddenly realized exactly how _**close**_ they were; faces inches apart, her large breasts pressed into his chest, and her 'sweet-spot' pressed up against his suddenly hardening member. Both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh…um…Yeah! Let's get on with the tour, shall we?", he said quickly, scrambling to his feet to help her up. As embarrassed as she was, a tiny part of her deep down was…disappointed with how the moment ended so quickly. She rather liked how his arms felt around her.

"Well, you've already seen the living-room, dining room and kitchen", he said awkwardly, praying that his swelling member would go down already!

"Yes, I love how I can see them all at once, such a big open space", she added, casually crossing her arms over her breasts to hide her now visibly erect nipples.

"Let's take a look at what they did to the big bathroom down here", he said, opening the door connecting it to the main room. "Whoa! They weren't kidding when they said you needed a big tub! Not to mention they expanded the room by knocking down the wall to the sun-room to use the sky-light ceiling. Very nice! Those guys do good work!"

She slithered in and saw a 10'x12' square tub with faucet and shower-head. The whole room was tiled beautifully, and the sky-lights let in a lot of light while maintaining privacy.

"What are those doors there?", Qinda asked, pointing to the far corner.

"That used to be a sliding glass door from the sun-room to the pool area, but it looks like the crew replaced it with some really nice French doors", he told her. "Would you like to see the backyard?"

"Of course!", she smiled, following him through the new doors.

The backyard was fairly large. There was another, now larger door that led into the main kitchen. Set up near that was an impressive outdoor kitchen under a tiki-hut style pergola with a large propane grill with side-burners and a flat-top attachment. Next to that was a mini-smoker. There was also a bar complete with a small refrigerator. All of this was set in and under granite counter-tops along two sides of the square pergola.

But the dominating feature of the yard was the pool. It was shaped like a large, natural lagoon edged with sandstone rocks which extended to just below the surface all around, reinforcing the natural look. Boulders had been used to create a waterfall grotto in the deep-end and a smaller waterfall near the shallow end, with a few connecting caves in between. The smaller waterfall and the back inner wall of the grotto were made with bright blue-green Caribbean boulders, adding a unique beauty. Above and behind the grotto was a hot-tub made to resemble a natural hot-spring that added to the waterfall. From the same area was a waterslide through one of the caves into the pool molded to resemble the stones. At the far end, beyond the grotto and slide, was natural looking stack of boulders forming a diving platform. The shallow end had a sandy 'beach' that led down into the water, where a submerged 'reef' kept the sand contained in place. Finally, a small seating area around a propane fire-pit made from more of the Caribbean green rocks. The whole yard, from the bar/grill area to the landscaping and furniture around the pool, was decked out in a combination Caribbean/Tiki theme. It was like living in a tropical paradise. Qinda found that she really liked it.

"It's beautiful", she said with an appreciative smile.

"Thanks. My parents let me design it with the help of an expert to do it the way I wanted when they gave me this house", he explained. "You see how dark it is below the rocks? The inner surface is an almost black color to absorb sunlight, so it takes less energy to heat the pool. Not that it really matters; the whole house is solar powered anyway."

"I'm very impressed", she smiled. "Beautiful, functional, and environmentally friendly. And it smells natural. A salt-water/ozone system?"

"That's right", Drake grinned, impressed. "Safer than a straight-up chlorine system, but not so salty that you can taste it, and still keeps the pool clean."

"My parents had one, too", she explained.

"Cool. Go ahead and take a swim if you like", Drake told her. "I'm gonna start dinner. You're in luck! I've got steak tips that I've been marinading since last night! They're gonna be yummy!"

"Mmmmm! They **sound** yummy!",Qinda smiled and slipped into the pool. She found it refreshingly cool, but not so much as to adversely affect her body temperature. Like all lamia-type monsters, Qinda was partially cold-blooded and would go into 'hibernation' if she got too cold. But Drake's pool was just perfect; about 90 degrees if she were to judge. Cool and refreshing, but not bracing in any way.

Drake watched her swim for a few moments, then reluctantly went inside to the kitchen where he chopped and seasoned some potatoes to quick-roast in the convection oven. He then checked the marinading steak tips. They looked ready for the grill, so he poured off the remaining marinade into a small saucepan to reduce at a low simmer, which would turn it into the perfect sauce for their meal. All the while, his mind kept drifting back to how beautiful Qinda was. He shook his head to clear it before going out to light the grill. He needed it hot to give the tips a nice sear.

"Wheee! Ha-ha!", Qinda giggled, drawing Drake's attention as she went head-first down the slide into the pool. She surfaced like a mermaid, tossing her hair back in a dazzling spray. He wanted so much to just jump in and embrace her…Stop it!

He made them a fruit salad to go with dinner, as both were rather picky when it came to the vegetables they would eat. Besides, the sweetness of the fruit would be a great counterpoint to the savory steak-tips and seasoned potatoes. He cut up a fresh pineapple, a Granny-Smith apple, peeled and sectioned a blood-orange, and added a medley of seedless berries: grapes, cherries, red and blue raspberries, and blackberries. He gently mixed the salad until he was satisfied. Colorful and delicious.

He checked to see the marinade now reduced to the proper consistency to serve as sauce, and removed it from the heat. The salad and sauce now ready, and the potatoes still roasting, Drake put the steaks on the grill, and smiled at the sizzle they made as they touched the hot grill. The aroma they gave off was wonderful. Behind him, Qinda surfaced, smelling the air. Loving the smell, she opened her mouth to 'taste' the aroma with her forked tongue, and her mouth began to water!

"Whoa!", Drake jumped as he felt a wet hand on his shoulder. "You surprised me, Qinda.('Why didn't I sense her?', he thought to himself.) I put a big towel on the lounger there for you."

"Thank you, and sorry I startled you", she said, wrapping herself in the towel. "Those steaks smell wonderful!"

"Thanks", he blushed a little. "How do you like your steak done?"

"How do you call it? Not raw; cooked but still pink and bleeding on the inside?"

"Medium", he smiled. "Just the way I like it, too. And would you like us to eat inside, or out here?"

"Mmmm….inside. It would be a shame to waste that beautiful table you have", she smiled. "I'm going to dry off and change. Be right back."

"OK, but be careful", he snickered. "While I'm chained to the grill, I can't save you from the stairs again."

"Oh! Very funny!", she chided, blushing furiously as she went inside. She looked back at him through the door as he watched the steak-tips on the grill, and she felt her heart fluttering.

'Why is this happening?', she asked herself. 'I only just **met** him, **and** he's my homestay host! Is it because of the way we fell together? No, I already felt this way, and I think he feels the same. He defended me from those obnoxious humans. Could it be because of the new rules?', she looked at her wristband, specifically the green 'consent' button. She decided not to say or do anything until she was sure of her feelings.

She changed into some more casual clothes and went back downstairs. Drake was still at the grill, so she decided to look around the living room. Drake had a 60" LCD 'smart' TV, a few game consoles with many games, a home theater system, and an impressive library of DVD's and BluRay's; mostly movies of many kinds, plus a few TV series that no longer aired that he apparently loved. Also connected to the home theater was his home stereo, nice and high-end.

"Oh my goddess!", she exclaimed, startling Drake as he carried the finished steak-tips into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?", he asked, worried. "Are you ok?"

"**Where** did you get all this _**great music?!**__"_, she asked, pointing to his CD collection. "I grew up listening to all this great stuff from the 80's! I like various songs and artists from other eras, too, but the 80's are something special!"

"I did, too", he said, relieved it was nothing wrong. "My parents played all this stuff for me when I was little. I loved it so much that even as I grew to like more recent stuff like my peers, I still also did my best to duplicate my parents' collection."

"It's wonderful!"

"Go ahead and pick something out to play while we eat", Drake winked.

Qinda giggled as she ran her fingers along bookshelf of CD's and made her choice, placing the disc in the drive and hitting 'Play'. Drake perked up from plating their dinner when he heard the first song begin.

"Nice! 'Def Leppard's Greatest Hits', a very good choice", he said as he placed their meals on the table then turned to get two more sodas out of the fridge.

"Thank you", Qinda blushed as she took her seat at the table. "*sniff* Mmmmmm. Dinner smells divine."

"I do my best", he blushed.

"Mmmmmm! It tastes wonderful!", Qinda raved as she chewed her first mouthful. She continued after swallowing. "How did you get it to taste so savory and sweet at the same time?"

"It's my marinade", he grinned. "Pineapple juice, garlic, chipotle, worsteshire, and a little rum. The alcohol helps the meat absorb the flavors, then it cooks off over the fire leaving all the flavor. I turned the marinade into a sauce, if you'd like to try it?"

"Please!"

He smiled as he spooned some sauce onto both their plates. They enjoyed their meals; the steaks cooked perfectly and delightfully accented by the sauce, seasoned potatoes, and countered by the sweet and tangy fruit salad just right.

"You are a wonderful cook, Drake", Qinda smiled as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Thank you", he blushed. "Heh! Mike will never admit it publicly, but he says I'm just as good as he is, if not better. But while he has the passion to do what he does, I prefer just cooking for friends and loved ones. But anytime I find or come up with a new recipe, he appreciates that I share it with him so he can try it as a special. The best ones, he adds to the permanent menu."

"So, am I a 'friend'?", she asked with a little mischief, and hidden hope. "Or a 'loved one'?"

Drake suddenly choked on his Cherry-Coke, caught totally by surprise, making her laugh.

"C-cute!", he rasped after reining in his choking.

"I'm sorry", she giggled. "But you are so **cute** when you're surprised!"

"Yeah, I must've looked absolutely **adorable** with soda coming out of my nose!", he chuckled snarkily.

"You **did!**", she laughed. Her beautiful laughter was infectious, and he laughed with her. She also mentally noted that he did not answer the question.

They spent the rest of the evening watching movies that were "essential for anyone living in America to see". The first was "El Dorado", Drake's favorite John Wayne classic Western. Next was "Enter the Dragon", the American-made film that was considered to be Bruce Lee's greatest work, and the film by which all martial arts and action movies are measured. Finally, was "Grease", which Drake claimed was the greatest live-action musical of all time. Each was so different, yet all were wonderful films.

"I like them all", Qinda told Drake. "I can't wait to watch more with you."

"What do you say tomorrow I play all four 'Indiana Jones' movies for you?", he smiled. "One of the greatest action-adventure movie series of all time, and as American as apple-pie."

"Sounds wonderful", she smiled, imagining just cuddling up to him for that long.

"*yawn* But it's getting late", he said. "What d'ya say we hit the sack?"

"Ok", Qinda said, still thinking very warmly about him. They went upstairs together, then to their respective rooms. She shed her clothes and slid a low-cut, silky black nightgown onto her curvaceous body, while he stripped to his boxer-briefs. Each found their thoughts drifting to the other as they lay in their respective beds. Then they dreamed of each other in their sleep.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: How's that for a start? While this is primarily a 'MonMusu' (Everday Life with Monster Girls) world, I am using the MGE version of the 'echidna', which is just better IMHO. Conversely, a few of the ELwMG versions of other monster girls are better than the MGE as well; like the arachne (Rachnera can tie me up **_**ANYTIME!**_**).**

**I have a specific plot and events in mind, and Qinda will be the ONLY girl that Drake will be with. But I am open to ideas and suggestions to add in if they can work.**

**Long reviews are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, things start to get steamy for Drake and Qinda! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Revelations

A more than a week passed. Drake took Qinda out for several outings; shopping at the mall, the library, a return to the Timewarp Arcade, along for a voice-over job, and he even took her to see the new 'Godzilla, King of the Monsters' movie in IMAX 3D. And at home, he introduced her to the many, many channels on satelite TV, including several documentary channels that could tell her even more about America when she wasn't watching TV or movies with him.

She also got to meet the rest of his family when they stopped by for a visit. Drake's mother and sister, Beth, both took an instant liking to Qinda, and his father was nice enough and was proud of his son for taking such an active and committed role in the community by hosting a homestay. Drake's various friends who dropped in from time to time were likewise very nice, though one or two of the females were wary of Qinda.

All the while as the days passed, Qinda could feel herself drawn more and more to Drake; his kindness, his strength, his humor, his determination, his cooking, and his considerate nature.

'Mother Goddess Above, I think I'm _**in love**_ with him', she thought to herself. 'But does he feel the same?'

She resolved to 'test the waters' and see what happens, how he reacts. But she had to be careful not to push the envelope too far, too fast.

xxXXxx

Drake woke to his alarm in the morning, blindly slapping at it to turn it off. Then he realized he wasn't alone. He turned his head and was shocked to see Qinda's lovely, smiling, sleeping face. He felt her cuddled up and loosely coiled around him. _**How**_ did she do this without waking him?! He had to admit, he found the situation pleasant but…..

"Uh…..Qinda? Wake up. It's morning, time to get up", he said, trying to stay calm.

"Mmmmmm…..just five more minutes?", she moaned pleasantly. "Or better yet, just let me warm up five more degrees."

"Qinda, what are you doing in my room? And in my **bed?!**", his efforts to stay calm eroding.

"It was chilly", she said. "~And you're so _wonderfully_ warm, I couldn't help myself."

"*ahem*Well then I'll just run you a nice hot bath…..", he said, starting to get up.

"Nuh-uh!", she giggled, pulling him back and smothering his face in her ample cleavage. "I want _**you**_ to warm me up."

Drake was getting _**very**_ turned on! Her breasts were so big and soft yet firm and bouncy, plus her nipples were erect and visible through her filmy black nightgown. His hardening cock was swelling in his shorts, and she grinned as she felt it. 'At least I know he's turned on by me', she smiled to herself.

"Seriously, Qinda! As fun as this is, just let me run you a nice warm bath now and I promise I'll take you out somewhere special tonight", he offered, using the breathing techniques Master Caine had taught him to try to rein in his arousal! He **didn't** want the fail-safe signal to be sent!

"Mmmmmm…..ok. I'll see you down there in a few", she smiled, thinking up another plan as she released him. He quickly threw on a shirt and sweat-pants and went downstairs to the remodeled bathroom.

"That was weird", he said as he filled the big tub. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear Qinda was flirting with me. Or maybe she is? Agh! I've been through enough heart-break to last a life-time!"

Just then, the door opened and closed as the tub finished filling. "Is the bath ready?', Qinda asked sweetly.

"Yup, all set! Hot and s-st-steamy…..", he said as he turned, then stammered as she dropped the robe she was wearing, exposing her naked, curvaceous, sexy body.

"Thank you, Drake, you're so sweet. I'll get in first", she said sweetly as she slid into the hot bath. "Aaaah! This is so nice. Care to join me~?", she winked.

"Yes….D'ah! I mean, I better go start breakfast", he verbally slipped and blushed. "Take your time."

She smiled as he left. No doubt about it; he found her sexy and attractive, but did he have the feelings to go with it? Maybe, and he just needed time to realize it. She could wait. He was worth it.

In the kitchen, Drake was puttering about gathering the ingredients for breakfast as the coffee brewed. He was so flustered that he almost dropped the eggs. He stopped to take a deep breath. Then he sensed someone behind him. He grinned. **This** oughta freak her out!

"Good morning, Agent Smith", he greeted her without turning around. The ISEP coordinator only raised an eyebrow behind her sunglasses.

"Good morning, Mr. Pendragon", she replied, a bit surprised. Normally, she was the one who caught the hosts or homestays off-guard! "How did you know I was here?"

"I was trained by a Shaolin Master for a several years when I was younger", he said, as if that explained everything. "Coffee?"

"Two sugars, no cream please", she smiled, as he poured mugs for all three of them, adding the requested sugar to Smith's, sugar and heavy cream to Qinda's cup, and cream and chocolate syrup to his own over-sized mug. "I just dropped by to see how the two of you are doing."

"Things are going pretty well, I think", he told her. "She really enjoys going out, even to do the most mundane errands. Plus I think got her as addicted to TV and movies as I am, and what's more American than that? My friend Derek helped me modify the passenger seat of my car so Qinda can ride more comfortably and safely."

"That's good", Smith smiled. "I did hear that you had an altercation on the first day, but that you both handled it well. I understand you have history with those three rejects from the 'Barbie' factory?"

"Yeah, but nothing I can't handle."

"Obviously", Smith chuckled. "Tell me, did Qinda get involved in that confrontation at all?"

"I can tell you she followed the law against harming humans to the letter", he smirked.

"Good!", Smith grinned knowingly. "I'm happy to hear how well things are going, and Qinda really likes it here. Of course, it doesn't hurt that she's completely smitten with you."

Drake nearly dropped the cup of coffee he was about to hand her.

"N-nah, couldn't be", he blushed. "I'm sure she's just settling in and getting comfortable here."

"Mm-hmm", Smith smirked knowingly. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"Yes, Drake, what did you mean when you promised to take me somewhere special tonight?", Qinda asked, slithering out of the bathroom in her white robe. "Good morning, Ms. Smith."

"Good morning, Qinda", Smith smiled knowingly. She had seen the spikes of their hormone and pheromone levels in the system lately; always just short of sending the fail-safe signal. These two have _**insane**_ chemistry, but were trying _**very**_ hard to behave. Although, judging by the most recent activity, Qinda at least realized how she felt and was testing and probing to see if he felt the same way. She'd seen this before in other homestays. The local ISEP office where she worked even had a pool going about when the system would log the first 'consent signal' from Drake and Qinda! "So, Drake, where **are** you taking her for your date….*ahem!*I mean, your **outing** tonight?"

"Remember that karaoke bar I told you about?", Drake smiled, then saw Qinda's excited nod and smile. "Well, every two weeks on Friday, they do an "80's Night"; singing and dancing almost entirely to 80's hits. And tonight is one of those nights!"

"Aaaaahhh!", Qinda squealed, quickly catching him in an excited embrace. "That sounds so _**fun!**_ I can't wait!"

"Plus…..my brother, sister, and my friend Derek will be there, too."

xxXXxx

The club had been around since the 70's and survived multiple ownership and management changes, and a few remodels. The current owner felt nostalgic when he bought the place and restored much of the 'Disco' feel it once had with all the lights, a light-effect dance-floor, and disco-ball. There was also a stage right next to the DJ booth for the Karaoke singers and multiple screens all around the club to show lyrics and/or videos.

Drake and the others were regulars there, and promised Qinda a great first-time experience. Drake wore his sleeveless black-leather biker-jacket(collar flipped up, of course!) over his sleeveless red Yin & Yang t-shirt, studded leather belt, ripped blue jeans, a black & red bandana tied around his right knee, and his black and red Nike high-tops. His golden hair was loose and feathered back for a 'wind-blown' look and he wore a dragon ear-ring in his left ear. Qinda wore her white leather & lace halter-top and mini-skirt combo with a studded red leather belt. She did her hair up like Joan Jet in her video of 'I Hate Myself for Loving You', with smoky eye-shadow and red lip-stick.

"You look fantastic, Qinda", Drake smiled when he saw her.

"Thank you", she blushed. "You're so sweet. You look really good, too."

"Thanks", he blushed as they went to his car.

They arrived and went inside. Qinda was captivated by all the lights and music already playing. The bartender waved a greeting, and Drake waved back and held up two fingers. The bartender nodded with a smile. Then they saw Mike, Beth, and Derek wave to them from a corner table across the dance-floor. Warm greetings all around. Everyone was decked out in their 80's best. And it was a really good table; large enough for all of them to sit comfortably plus a great view of the dance-floor and stage.

"Good thing I got here early and grabbed this table", Derek said. "It's gonna be packed in here tonight."

"Yeah, it's the best table in here", Mike agreed, sipping his beer.

"I'm surprised you're not at your restaurant, Mike", Beth teased. "I mean , you _**do**_ eat, drink, and sleep it!"

"Very funny, brat", he smiled. "Every once in a while I **do** need to have a little fun for myself, ya know!"

"Ok, who are these for?", a waitress smiled as she arrived with two drinks on her tray.

"That's us", Drake said, referring to himself and Qinda. The girl placed the tall drinks on the table with a smile.

"What is it, Drake?", Qinda asked.

"I thought you might like this", he smiled. "It's Cherry-Coke with Sour Apple Pucker, Wild Berry Pucker, and pineapple rum. It's kinda my signature drink here."

"Mmmmm", she reacted to her first sip. "It's sweet and tasty with _just_ enough kick."

"Jeez, Bro", Mike scoffed. "You're only letting her try stuff _**you**_ like; you and your fruity drinks! At least let Qinda try a **beer**, too."

"Maybe next round", Drake chuckled. "And only if she wants to."

Derek stepped up and sang 'Youth Gone Wild', then Drake belted out 'I Drink Alone' and other singers sang their songs, plus the DJ played a few requests to just dance to. Qinda was having a wonderful time, and even thought about picking out a song to sing. Then the beginning of one of her favorites was being played, and she grabbed Drake and dragged him onto the dance-floor, much to the amusement of the others. Drake was surprised, but took it in stride and began to dance in perfect sync with her.

_Watch out!_

_I see you on the street and you walk on by_

_You make me want to hang my head down and cry_

_If you gave me half a chance you'd see_

_My desire burning inside of me_

_But you choose to look the other way_

_I've had to work much harder than this_

_For something I want, don't try to resist me_

They danced away from each other, then back into each other's arms perfectly.

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

At times, their moves were very….intimate. Even suggestive. She drew him in close to give him a smoldering look in his eyes.

_I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes(*sigh!*Oh baby!)_

_You look a little sad boy, I wonder why_

_I follow you around but you can't see_

_You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice_

_So you choose to look the other way_(They danced apart, then Qinda caught his arm with her tail to pull/turn him back toward her.)

_Well, I've got something to say!_

_Don't try to run I can keep up with you_

_Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to_

Drake got close to embrace Qinda, and lift her up by her waist to spin her around him.

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

Qinda's heart and soul were ecstatic! She reveled in dancing with Drake, so close, and his touch set her blood on fire.

_Open your heart with the key_

_One is such a lonely number_

Drake was impressed at how great a dancer Qinda was, especially for a girl with a long tail instead of legs and feet, to say nothing of how erotic she could be up close as they danced!

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me_

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key_

The crowd was cheering them on as they cleared the floor for the pair.

_Don't try to run I can keep up with you_

_Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to_

As the song continued, Drake and Qinda danced more and more provocatively together, increasing the whistles and cheers from the crowd and their friends.

_Open your heart to me, baby_

_I hold the lock and you hold the key_

_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key_

They lock eyes with each other as they dance close.

_Open your heart with the key_

They come so close, each wanting to kiss the other, but afraid to do so.

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me (C'mon baby)_

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (I'm gonna give it to you)_

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me (Ow, c'mon baby)_

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out)_

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me (Ow, c'mon baby)_

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out)_

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me (I'm gonna give it to you)_

_It's not that hard, if you just turn the key (Hm, c'mon baby)_

Everyone in the club cheered and applauded the pair as they left the dance floor with smiles on their faces.

"That was awesome, you two!", Mike said.

"Yeah, biggest brother!", Beth agreed. "I haven't seen you dance with anyone like **that** since…"

"*AHEM!*", Derek harumphed loudly, and Beth got the hint. "Great dance, you two. Mike, how about we go get the songlists and pick out what each of us will sing next?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"And I need to make a pit-stop", Drake said, turning toward the men's room. "Be right back."

"Looks like it's just us girls for a few minutes", Beth grinned. "How are you enjoying your homestay, Qinda?"

"It's a great experience", the echidna smiled. "I've seen and done so many new things in just these two weeks already. And Drake is such a good host and teacher; so kind, considerate, and understanding, to say nothing of being such a good **cook**! And….he stepped up and defended me against those three _**very**_ rude humans on my first day here, and he didn't even know me that well yet."

"So between him defending your honor and you tasting his chipotle-orange grilled chicken, when exactly did you fall for him?", Beth asked mischievously.

Qinda literally did a spit-take, choking on her drink. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Qinda", she smirked. "I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice when you talk about him when he's not around. You know the law allows it now, so why don't you just go for it?"

"I-it's not that simple", Qinda said shyly. "I have no idea how **he** feels about it."

"How who feels about what?", Derek asked as he and Mike returned. Qinda blushed while Beth giggled, but both said , "Nothing!"

"Oh no", Mike groaned, looking toward the club entrance. "Not _**her!**_ When the hell did _**she**_ get back to town?!"

"Of all the nights for her to suddenly show up, why **now?**", Beth groaned, echoed by Derek's groan.

Qinda looked toward the entrance, and saw a girl coming in. She was about 4'11", petite, maybe an A-cup, with the kind of big bubble-butt and shapely legs that many men found desirable. She was wearing a black denim mini-skirt over fish-nets and high-heeled ankle-boots, and a bright red halter-top with red fish-netted flame-patterns cut out of it. Her dark hair was short, and styled like Madonna's 'True Blue' phase with red highlights. Her make-up would not have looked out of place on an 80's video vamp. Many of the other patrons and members of staff greeted her as if they knew her well; including the bartender, with whom she had a few words.

"We gotta warn Drake!", Beth said, scrambling for her phone.

"Too late", Derek groaned. "Here he comes now."

"Who is that girl?", Qinda asked curiously, not understanding their reactions to this person, nor why they should be concerned for Drake.

"Taralyn", Mike groaned.

Drake was still walking on air after dancing with Qinda, a dreamy smile on his face as he started to cross the dance floor again. It felt strangely natural dancing with her, even if he did have to resist the urge to kiss her. Still, the euphoria was more intoxicating than his drink!

"Hey, Drake."

His mood came crashing back down to earth when he saw the seductively smiling face of the person who spoke to him.

"Taralyn", he said, in surprise, then his voice and demeanor went dry. "What are **you** doing here? I thought you were happy touring with your new boyfriend and his Metallica/Guns & Roses tribute band."

"Ugh! Don't remind me", she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He was a jack-ass who just wanted backstage sex any time and everywhere he went."

"Really? I'm **shocked**", he said sarcastically. "Imagine that. Oh wait…**I **_**DID**__**!**_ Just like **all** the others!"

"You're right, I should've listened to you", she pouted, looking at him with a calculated combination of pain, regret, and seductive promise. "He hurt me, used me, and cheated on me. **You** were **never** bad to me, and I want you back."

"_**Again?"**_, he asked deadpan. "How many times have you dumped me for no real reason other than to be with some other guy?! And then wanted me back months later when they didn't give you the fairy-tale you wanted, only to do it again and _again_ and **again** and _**again?**__"_

"Oh come on, Drake Honey", she smirked, pressing herself against him and cupping his cheek lovingly in her hand. "I never stopped loving you deep down, and I **know** you want me as much I want you. You always have, and you always will. I mean, I heard you were still single. If you were _**really**_ over me, you would've moved on. Take me back and we'll be happy together."

"Until the next time some loser crawls out the woodwork and catches your eye", he grumbled. "Or an old one from your past creeps out from under a rock and wants you back. How did you even know I'd be here tonight?"

"**Please**, you _**always**_ come to 80's night, same as me", she said, looking at him appraisingly. "And looking **good**, by the way."

"So who exactly is she to Drake?", Qinda asked. "Granted, he doesn't exactly look happy to see her, but he doesn't appear to be in any danger."

"You don't understand, Qinda", Beth fumed. "That slut has kept Drake on a string for years, playing with his heart and emotions at her whims."

"She's broken his heart more times than we can count", Derek told her. "And he keeps taking her back, hoping it will be better, but it never is. She keeps leaving him for other guys, but never stays away long enough for him to break away completely, often calling him just to complain about the other guy, whoever he is. And then turning around and figuratively beating Drake over the head with the fact that she's with someone other than him, with the guys often being just as obnoxious. She'll spend _**months**_ putting up with bullshit from these other guys, then come running back to Drake; only to meet some other guy and break up with Drake for even the flimsiest reason in order to run off again."

"That's terrible!", Qinda hissed with anger at the girl, her heart swelling with sympathy for him. "Love is not a **game**, and hearts are _**not**_ playthings! How did he ever get involved with a bitch like that?"

"It's kind of a long story", Beth said. "After the whole mess with Tiffani Kase early in his junior year, Drake met his high school sweetheart."

"Taralyn?"

"No, a girl named Vicki. She was a year younger than him, but he fell _hard_ for her, and it seemed she felt the same. They got engaged when he graduated. The problem was that she was also **desperate** to get married and have kids as soon as possible. Drake wanted to wait, insisting on using contraception; first until she graduated from high school and then until he could get his degree. But just after that happened, our grand-parents died. Of all us grandkids, Drake had been closest to them and was most affected by the loss, so he postponed the wedding. But she was tired of waiting for him, so she ran off and eloped with an ex-boyfriend. Drake was devastated; he'd loved her so much it nearly _**broke**_ him. He moped around in pain for almost a year. We finally managed to drag him here one night, and Taralyn saw him…."

"Saw he was vulnerable, and swooped in to 'save' him by throwing her body at him", Qinda concluded with a disgusted huff. "Let me guess; she 'claims' Drake because she healed him and stole his heart, so he's 'hers' to do with as she pleases, no matter how many other lovers she takes?"

"Yeah, something like that. And every time, it put Drake through an emotional wood-chipper", Mike said. "When they first met, Drake was at a very painful and vulnerable time in his life, and she took advantage of that. She healed him, made him happy again, but it was only for her own benefit. We all tried for years to convince him of the truth about her. This last time we thought it was finally over for good, since she also actually left town with the last guy."

"This time, he pulled himself back up on his own instead of wallowing in pain until she came back to him", Beth said. "He was **finally** almost his old self again, before the years of heartache as an emotional red rubber ball. He started writing again, started doing voice-over work, and signed up for the homestay program."

"But he decided he was **done** dating", Derek said. "I tried to convince him to go out, meet someone. But he said he was 'out of the game'. And when I tried to argue, he said 'Bench me, Coach'."

"The exchange was actually funny to see", Beth giggled, then she and Derek re-enacted it.

"Hey."

"Bench me."

"Hey."

"**Bench me!"**

A pause. "Hey."

"_**Benched!"**_

Qinda giggled a bit at that, but quickly remembered this was serious, and looked back at Drake.

Drake's emotions were in turmoil. Anger, pain, skepticism, to say nothing of his physical reaction to Taralyn and her proposal of getting back together. He felt like screaming and throwing up at the same time, whereas in the past he would have ached for her touch and immediately embraced and kissed her. He shook his head.

"You've been gone for **months**, Taralyn", he said. "You can't just walk back into my life like nothing happened. I have new responsibilities, so it's not that simple."

"So, we can manage, Hon", she cooed, stroking his cheek with her fingers. "Aren't I worth it?"

"I-I gotta go", Drake said. "I'm here with friends and my brother and sister."

"Oh! I'll come with", she smiled. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"*sigh*Whatever you want to do, I guess. It's not like I own the place."

"Don't sound so down, Hon", she grinned, taking his arm. "You **know** we belong together."

They swung past the DJ booth for her to request a song, then proceeded to the table.

"Hey, Derek! Mike, Beth", she smirked. "How have you been?"

"Hey , Taralyn", Beth droned. "When did you get back to town?"

"Oh, just a few days ago", she smiled, then looked at Qinda with evident surprise that she wasn't human. "A-and who is this?"

"This is Qinda", Drake smiled warmly. "She's my homestay guest. Qinda this is….."

"Taralyn", she said with a fake smile, shaking her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Taralyn was struggling to stifle her shock. "Well, any **friend** of Drake's, as they say."

"So what happened with 'Iron & Orchids', Taralyn?', Derek asked, not really caring but wanting to subtly remind Drake of what she'd done.

"Oh, it started getting boring. I was only staying for Brent", she said. "But then I caught him backstage having an orgy with bunch of bimbo groupies when he was supposed to be having dinner with _**me**_."

"Yeah, stuff like that really **bites**, don't it?", Mike said sarcastically, the ironic justice not lost on him.

Taralyn gave him a withering look.

"OK, you all know our next singer", the DJ announced. "She is **back**, she is **awesome**…..That's right! The _**Queen**_ has returned! Taralyn!"

"That's my cue! And this song is for **you**, Drake Honey", Taralyn cooed, tracing her finger along his jaw, causing Qinda to seethe inwardly. Taralyn took the stage as the music started.

_Touch me, touch me, touch me now_

As Taralyn sings, she solo-dances using moves that would not be out of place on a stripper stage!

_Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now_

Her eyes never leave Drake, with a smoky, smoldering look.

_Full moon in the city and the night was young_

_I was hungry for love, I was hungry for fun_

_I was hunting you down and I was the bait_

_When I saw you there, I didn't need to hesitate_

_This is the night, this is the night, this is the time_

_We've got to get it right (This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine (This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now_

_Hot and cold emotion, confusing my brain_

_I could not decide between pleasure and pain_

_Like a tramp in the night, I was begging for you_

_To treat my body like you wanted to_

_This is the night, this is the night, this is the time_

_We've got to get it right (This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine (This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now_

_Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine (This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now, yeah_

_Touch me, touch me now, mm, touch me, touch me now, yeah_

_(This is the night) Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine (This is the night)_

_'Cause I want your body all the time, yeah_

_Touch me, touch me, I wanna feel your body_

_Your heartbeat next to mine (This is the night)_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now_

_Touch me, touch me now, mm, touch me, touch me now_

_Touch me, touch me now, eeh, touch me, touch me now_

_Touch me, touch me now, touch me, touch me now_

Taralyn put the mic back in the stand and came back to the table. She ran her hand across Drake's shoulders as she sat next to him with a sultry grin. Her confidence was palpable.

'Drake can't resist me', she thought. 'He never could, and he never will. There are two sure-fire ways to make a guy yours forever. I was too late to take his virginity, but **I'm** the one who healed his broken heart. He's mine.'

"Excuse me for a minute", Qinda said, then slithered toward the ladies room. She stood at the mirror, leaning against the sink counter; trying to collect herself and rein in her rage. There had to be some way to protect Drake from that skanky cunt! But if Qinda did anything against her, she could get deported back home!

"You might want to call whatever agency that handles you monsters", a snide voice said. Qinda turned and saw Taralyn smirking at her. "Because you're gonna need a new homestay host."

"Oh, you think so?", Qinda hissed. She **really** did not like this woman!

"I _**know**_ so", she said with confidence. "All I have to do is tell Drake that we should live together again to work things out…._**alone**_. You'll be **gone**, just like that."

"H-he would _**never**_ do that!", Qinda said. "He's too kind and good to…..!"

"Oh. My. _**God!**_ You're _**in**_ _**love**_ with him!", Taralyn laughed maliciously. "Well, get over it, Snakey! Why would he ever want a **monster** like you? Especially when he can have **me?**"

"I'm not the monster here, _**you**_ are!", Qinda was shaking with rage, the tip of her tail started to vibrate, ready to strike down this vicious bitch! "If you ever _**really**_ loved him, you _**never**_ would've left him and hurt him so much! No, you did it over and over! I don't think you even know what love _**is**_, let alone are capable of it!"

"Ah-ah-ah! Remember the law!", Taralyn taunted, waving her finger. "Your kind **can't** harm humans. Unless you **want** to be deported, you can't do a fucking thing but sit there and watch me **take** what's already **mine!**"

Qinda hissed, but slumped and looked away. The bitch was right.

"Don't feel so bad", Taralyn sneered. "I actually **like** snakes. I **do** have a pet ball python, you know. Now, I think we better get back to **my** boyfriend and his friends."

They walked back to the table, just as Drake was requesting a special song to sing. The DJ looked shocked, but nodded. Beth, Mike, and Derek all had small, almost smug smiles.

"Everyone, our next singer is no stranger. We heard him sing one of his best earlier tonight", the DJ announced. "We all know and love him; Drake Pendragon is up with a special dedication of a 'Marilyn Manson re-mix' of an 80's classic to our Queen of Karaoke."

Taralyn grinned victoriously with a malicious smirk to Qinda, who looked downcast.

"This is how I really feel, Taralyn", he said into the mic as the music started.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_I've lost my lights_

_I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

'Wait! What?!', Taralyn thought to herself, her confident smirk fading fast!

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I gave you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

'H-he's _**rejecting**_ me?! NO! He _**can't**_ be! HE'S MINE!', she shrieked in her mind, as Qinda, Beth, Mike, and Derek all began to smile.

_Now I know I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_You don't really want any more from me_

_To make things right_

_You need someone to hold you tight_

_You think love is to pray_

_I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

Taralyn was speechlessly livid! **How** could he be doing this?! **How** is he resisting and rejecting her?

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I gave you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love _

_Tainted love_

"Way to go, Bro! Wooo!", Beth and Mike both cheered, earning a glare from Taralyn….not that they cared!

_Don't touch me please_

_I cannot stand the way you tease_

_I loved you though you hurt me so_

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

_Touch me baby, tainted love_

Qinda's heart swelled with hope and desire for Drake. Meanwhile, Drake was staring Taralyn down through the whole song…..unflinching and strong; as if to make it clear he was finally free of the hold she'd had for so long.

_Once I ran to you (I ran)_

_Now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given_

_I gave you all a boy could give you_

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

"Good-bye, Taralyn. I'm free of your poison. Come on, everyone", he said into the mic, looking at their table. Then he dropped the mic and headed for the door like a boss. Mike, Beth, Qinda and Derek all smirked and followed while Taralyn was still frozen in shock. Drake couldn't do this to her! **In **_**public?!**_ In front of _**everyone**_ they knew! _**NO!**_ He was **her** man! _**HERS! **_She stomped after them to the parking lot, followed by several patrons, two waitresses **and** the DJ! Whatever was gonna happen was gonna be **big! **All of them knew the history here, and Drake had _**never**_ been able to resist Taralyn before!

"Drake!", she called tearfully, prompting the group stop and turn. "You're not really going to _**abandon**_ me, are you? I **need** you! We can make it work!"

"Seven", he said with his arms crossed, confusing her.

"Honey, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you this time", she pouted, putting her hands on his chest, making Qinda hiss inwardly.

"Six", he said deadpan, standing strong.

"What?", she asked, confused again.

"You've said that to me five times before", he said. "This makes six. And you've said you needed me and we could make it work seven times now. So **why** the _**HELL**_ should I believe you?"

"_**This**_ is why", she said as she threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise and pulling him into a passionate kiss. **This** would do it! He could _**never**_ resist her lips, he would melt like butter, just like always!

She was shocked again when he gripped her shoulders and pried her away from him, and gave her a look like steel.

"I am **done** being your romantic safety-net, living sex-toy, and emotional doormat!", he growled. "You know, in all your 'begging and pleading', I noticed you never _**once**_apologized or asked me to forgive you. That speaks **volumes** about you."

"How _**dare**_ you!", Taralyn screeched, getting in his face. "You'd still pining away or you would've killed yourself over that Vicki bitch by now if it weren't for _**me!**_ If _**anyone**_ deserves your love and loyalty, it's **me!**"

"You need to back off my brother, you skank", Beth warned, getting between her and Drake, then she smirked. "He's finally _**free**_ of you, and I couldn't be prouder of my biggest brother!"

"You stay out of this!", Taralyn yelled, punching the taller girl in the stomach and shoving her to the ground, then slapping Drake across the face with a surprising amount of strength, given her petite size. "**Wake up, Drake!** You're _**MINE**_ and you _**know**_ it!"

**That** was **enough** for Qinda."_**Hey!**_ Hands off, Bitch!"

Taralyn turned, and got a fist in the mouth, knocking her away and to the ground. Qinda stopped there, suddenly realizing what she'd done. Taralyn whined in pain where she was, spitting blood…..and teeth.

"My teef! You knocked out my teef, you thnake bith!", she ranted tearfully, all of her front teeth on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. "You'll **pay** for thith! Monthterth aren't allowed to hurt humanth, remember? Thay good-bye Drake and the homethtay crap!"

The police arrived, followed shortly by Agent Smith. They all talked to everyone involved and the witnesses in order to get the whole story. Qinda was downcast. She'd let her anger get the best of her, and now she was sure to be deported and sent home. She would never see Drake again, and her heart ached thinking about that.

"Are you ok, Qinda?", Drake asked as he stepped beside her, along with the others. The concern on his face was clear.

"I lost control", she said sullenly. "I lashed out and injured her. It won't matter that she deserved it. Agent Smith will send me home for sure. I don't want to go! I _**like**_ it here! And I…..", she trailed off, looking at Drake with yearning in her eyes.

"You acted to protect someone you know and care about", Drake said, hugging her comfortingly. "I **refuse** to believe they would deport you for that. Besides, the bitch had it coming."

"I agree, Qinda", Beth said, knowing what Qinda had been about to say when she trailed off. "I **would've** handled her myself. I've wanted to beat the crap out of that skank for _**years**_. But she caught me by surprise; I underestimated her strength and speed because she's so small. You were defending us both."

"They're right", Mike said.

"Totally", Derek agreed. "And you can bet all of us will back up that truth in any hearing you need!"

"And if they still send you home, **I'll** bring you back myself", Drake said firmly.

"You would **do** that?…..For **me?**", Qinda asked him with hearts in her eyes.

"Well **this** has been a fun night", Agent Smith groused as she came up to them. "The paperwork on this is gonna be murder tomorrow, but you're all free to go."

"Y-you mean I-I'm not in trouble?", Qinda asked in amazement. "I'm not being deported?"

"You didn't read all the amendments to the EEB I gave you, did you?", Smith smiled while shaking her head at the 'foolish children'. "In cases of self-defense or defense of others, if such is found to have been justified, there is no penalty under the 'no harming' rule. And all the witnesses agree that Ms. Troy assaulted Ms. Beth and Drake first, and that you came to their defense. **She**, on the other hand, has been arrested."

"That's great news!", Drake said, hugging Ms. Smith fiercely, then doing the same to Qinda.

"Oh! Uh…*ahem*", he stammered, releasing a rather giddy Qinda while trying to hide his own blush. "How about all of us go back to my place and continue the 80's party with my stereo and CD collection?"

"Sounds good, Bro", Mike smiled.

"I'll buy us some beers and "Mike's Hard-Lime" on the way", Derek offered.

"You all go ahead", Smith smiled knowingly. "I couldn't sleep anyway, so I might as well get an early start on that paperwork."

Back at Drake's house, they drank and had a good time singing along to 80's songs from his collection.

"You should just **tell** Drake how you feel about him", Beth said to Qinda while the boys were busy.

"But what if he…..?

"I think it's pretty obvious he has feelings for you, too", Beth grinned. "I can see it in the way he looks at you, smiles at you, speaks to you, talks about you, comforts you when you're afraid, and the way he finally left the most painful parts of his past behind him tonight. And the way he **danced** with you tonight? Oh no, there isn't any doubt in my mind. If you want him too, **then let him know**, for Goddess' sake!"

Qinda steeled herself, nodded, and slithered to the stereo. She picked out a CD and set it to the song she wanted, and flicked the 'karaoke' switch on the stereo, and hit 'play'.

"Drake", Qinda called.

"Yeah, Qinda?", he replied, then blushed when she gave him a sultry look, and started to sing.

_Hey baby I'm talking to you_

_Stop yourself and listen_

_Some things you can never choose_

_Even if you try, yeah_

_You're bangin' your head again_

_Cause somebody won't let you in_

_One chance, one love_

_Your chance to let me know_

Mike, Beth, and Derek all smiled knowingly, as Drake got lost in Qinda's smoldering, magenta gaze and golden voice.

_We can't go on_

_Just running away_

_If we stay any longer_

_We will surely never get away, oh oh_

_Anything you want, we can make it happen_

_Stand up and turn around_

_Never let them shoot us down_

_Never, never_

_Never, never run away_

The fire in Qinda's magenta eyes was mirrored in Drake's emerald orbs.

_Hey baby you know it's true_

_Why you bother __**lyin'?**_

_When you know that, that you want it too_

_Don't you dare deny me_

_Now walk those legs right over here_(Qinda looped the tip of her tail around Drake, and pulled him toward her.)

_Give me what I'm __**dyin'**__ for_

_One chance, one love_

_Hold me now, never let me go_

(She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.)

_We can't go on_

_Just running away_

_If we wait any longer_

_We will surely never get away_

_Anything you want, we can make it happen_

_Stand up and turn around_

_Never let them shoot us down_

_Never, never_

_Never, never run away_

_Never, never_

_Never, never run away_

They danced together intimately, eyes locked on each other.

_Hey baby I'm talking to you_

_Stop yourself and listen_

_Some things you can never, never choose_

_Even if you try yeah_

_You're bangin' your head again_

_Cause somebody won't let you in_

_One chance, one love_

_Your chance to let me know_

Drake leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to hers, starting a mutual fire in their blood. The others all cheered for the new couple.

_We can't go on_

_Just running away_

_If we stay any longer_

_We will surely never get away_

"I think they'd like to be alone", Beth whispered. Mike, Beth, and Derek smirked as they discreetly withdrew toward the front door.

_Oh oh never_

_Oh oh never_

"Go for it, Bud", Derek grinned as he looked back on his way out the door.

_We can't go on, never!_

_We can't go on, never!_

"You've earned it, Bro", Mike nodded as he left.

_Oh oh never_

_Oh oh never_

"She's a good one, Drake", Beth smiled as she shut the front door behind her. "Be happy, and don't mess this up."

_We can't go on, never!_

_We can't go on, never!_

xxXXxx

Agent Smith was at her desk, starting the incident report on the evening's events at the karaoke bar. Getting more done now meant less to do tomorrow.

"Agent Smith!", one of the graveyard-shift grunts called excitedly. "You need to see this!"

"Now what?", she muttered. Groaning, she got up and went out to the monitor room. "What is it, Agent Stone?"

"Look!", he grinned, pointing to a particular screen…showing a green 'consent' signal from Drake and Qinda!

"Good for them", she smiled knowingly. "And about damn time, too. I could've sworn they would've hooked up days ago. It was almost **painful** watching them dance around their feelings. Who won the pool?"

"Actually, Ma'am, **I** did", Stone smirked sheepishly. "It's not midnight yet, so it's still technically my day."

"Congratulations", she smiled, then looked at the screen again. "To everyone."

xxXXxx

Their passion was burning so hot, that Drake and Qinda no longer even remembered pressing the green 'consent' buttons on their wrist-bands! They didn't even bother to go upstairs, stripping each other right there in the living room as they kissed feverishly! They collapsed onto the sectional, Drake diving deep into Qinda's cleavage. She moaned as he took one of her nipples between his lips, sucking as he fondled her other large breast. She coiled her tail around his legs affectionately, and his groping hand found the tip of her tail and gripped tightly, making her gasp with pleasure as he stimulated the erogenous zone that was her tail!

After switching breasts for a few minutes, he again kissed her passionately, her forked tongue wrestling his. She was feverishly rubbing her wet womanhood against his swelling member until he was rock hard.

"I-I love you, Qinda", he breathed huskily between kisses.

"Oh, Darling!", she was so happy to hear him say those words. "I love you, too! Become one with me!"

With that, and a deep kiss, Qinda impaled herself to the hilt on his raging hard-on; her hot, wet, tight pussy squeezing him like a wet velvet vice! Drake's mind went blank, saturated with carnal pleasure, the only thought left being a primal urge to thrust in and out of this goddess he loved, his only desire to fulfill their mutual pleasure. They moaned together as they found their rhythm.

As they fucked each other without restraint, they kissed heatedly; from their necks to their lips and back, finally latching on to bite and suck each other's neck, leaving matching hickeys. At the same time, their hands roamed each other's bodies freely. He grabbed her shapely ass and squeezed, earning a moan of pleasure from her lips. Then his hands slid to her hips to pull her even harder against him with every thrust. Long gone from his mind were any memories of anyone else except this goddess now in his arms whose womb he desperately wished to fill!

Qinda carded her fingers through his hair as she kissed him feverishly. True, she was a monster girl, and thus was at her core a lustful being; but even so, Drake was the first and only male she had ever truly desired in her heart to be with. And like virtually all monster girls, once a man has her heart, all her passion, lust, and love were only for **him**; their future husband.

In their throes of passion, they fell off the sectional to the floor, making Qinda giggle as Drake was now on top of her. His emerald eyes blazed into her magenta ones with primal passion as he grabbed her shoulders to fuck her even harder! She squealed with pleasure and delight as his full length filled her completely over and over again, the tip of his cock knocking on the door of her womb. Qinda could feel her orgasm building…..

"Q-Qinda", Drake moaned, trying hold back his own massive release. "I-I'm gonna _**cum!**_ Should I p-pull…?"

"_**No**_, my love!", she panted, tightening her coils around him.. "Give it to me! Give me **all** your love**! I want it **_**all**__**inside**__**me!**__"_

"AAUUUGH!", he moaned, as her words pushed him over the edge and he erupted like Vesuvius inside her, thrusting deeply all the way into her womb with every massive gush of his cum! The feeling of his first hot, creamy blast triggered her own massive orgasm; her tight, velvety pussy squeezing and convulsing to milk his cock dry of every drop of his cum. "I LOVE YOU, QINDA!"

"AH! OH! I LOVE YOU, TOO, DRAKE!"

They laid there together for several minutes after their mutual release subsided, catching their breath, and her coils began to relax.

"Goddess above", he said finally. "Th-that was just…..wow."

"I agree", she grinned. "You were incredible, Drake. And I'm _**yours**_ now, Darling; body, heart, and soul. And I couldn't be happier."

"I've never felt so happy and alive myself", he admitted, then seemed to realize. "Wait, what do you mean that you're 'mine'?"

"Sorry, I forgot our cultures are different for a moment", she blushed, explaining. "For most demi-human girls, the first time we bed a man is considered our wedding; so where I'm from, I'm now your wife, and you are my husband."

"Really?!", he said, taken a bit aback. "Whoa, that's….deep."

"I understand that it's…overwhelming", she blushed. "And I **have** studied human courtship rituals and marriage traditions, so I have no problem giving you time to….adjust. And I think I would really enjoy being your bride in a traditional human wedding ceremony one day. That is….if you really do love me and want to be with me forever?"

Drake could see the fear and worry behind her loving and questioning eyes. It **was** a lot to take in. He took a deep breath and spoke his heart.

"Qinda, I have never felt this kind of love before", he told her. "I honestly don't know how I've lived this long without it. From the day we met, my life felt fuller and more colorful. I think I was falling for you from the beginning because I'd been waiting for you my whole life. I just didn't know it. But my family would never forgive me…..(Her eyes and heart fell, expecting the worst.)…if I didn't give them time to get to know you better and plan the **best** wedding ever. (Her heart leapt and loving hope filled her eyes along with tears of joy.) So in the spirit of your traditions, and mine, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!", she squealed, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

"Well then, my love", he grinned naughtily. "I'd like to take my fiancée upstairs and make passionate love to her again."

"Well, seeing as my fiancé is still **hard**", she smirked, arching her eyebrows as she drooled over his still erect manhood, "you had better hurry!"

He laughed as he picked her up in his arms bridal-style and carried her up to his room, kissing her the whole way, her tailing coiling around his waist!

xxXXxx

In a high-rise office a tall, dark man looked out over the entire Vegas Strip. He appeared to be in his late twenties. His long, jet-black hair was brushed back smoothly, and his hypnotic, pale grey eyes took in every detail within his view. His angular face and dark tan made his ethnicity difficult to discern. His expensive and well-tailored suit could not hide the athletic, muscular build of his powerful 6' frame. And the decorative steel tips on his snake-skin boots shined brightly. He turned from the window to sit at his large, expensive desk.

Damian Diablo smiled wickedly as he went over his latest numbers. His public face was that of a wealthy businessman and philanthropist, which was true. But behind the scenes, he was the 'head of the snake' of the world's black-market of monster girl products. Being one of the 'generous supporters' of the Inter-Species Exchange Program helped in this regard; giving him almost unlimited access to the program and the homelands of the various demi-human species.

While his legitimate pharmaceutical company legally explored the use of various monster girl aphrodisiac fluids, powders, and lewd venoms for use in fertility and erectile dysfunction drugs; the pure, uncut substances could be used as 'date-rape' drugs for use on women **and** men. Damian grinned, remembering how his own sister had used a combination of liliraune nectar and manticore venom to seduce and get pregnant by the son of one of his wealthiest and most powerful big pharma competitors, forcing a marriage and merger to avoid a scandal. Plus, thanks to ingesting mermaid blood, his true age and that of his sister was unknown. Although, unknown to even to his sister, he was an incubus of considerable power thanks to years of sex with the many powerful monster girls in his harem.

And here in Las Vegas, his legitimate 'Diablo Caldera Casino' raked in hundreds of millions per day from the gaming and even the massive children's arcade; pulling in families and high-rollers lured in by the swimming pools, gaming, and entertainment. Unknown to all but 'special guests', the deepest sub-basement levels held the most unique fighting arena in the world, where bets could be made on brutal, life & death fights. He had assembled a twisted and deadly rogues' gallery of fighters; some of them disgraced former champions who had been kicked out of their sports for being too violent and killing opponents. Challengers would fight them for the chance to win huge prize money. They also trained the men and women who served Diablo as security and hired out as mercenaries for him. Many of these 'trainees' also served as 'ninjas' in the fighting arenas during the fights.

The various organized crime families of the world could only dream of the wealth and power at Damian's fingertips. In fact, he was the supplier to most of them when it came to illegal monster products. He was feared throughout the criminal underworld as a man not to be betrayed or trifled with.

"Mr. Diablo, sir?", his personal assistant poked her head in tentatively, knowing how he disliked being disturbed. Even trained as a konoiche and serving as his personal assistant **and** bodyguard, she feared her master.

"What is it, Norita?", he asked sharply.

"Sir, we've _found_ her!", she grinned.

"Excellent, Norita!", he stood and grinned maliciously. This was news he'd been waiting weeks for! During a recent tour of a facility that prepared monster girls to take part in the ISEP Homestay Program, he had met a divinely attractive echidna girl named Qinda who was helping volunteers prepare. He'd put on the charm and they had hit it off, and his desire was sparked, which festered into obsession over time. When he went back for a second visit, he had intended to make her his, but learned that she had volunteered to be a homestay herself! And even with the clout he had as a major donor, he did not have access to her 'personal information', such as her homestay location. It had taken this long for the hackers in his employ to find her. Now, she would be **his! **"Where is my prize?"

"California", Norita said. "A moderately sized, upper/middle-class residential and tourist-trap town on the coast between L.A. and San Diego called 'La Pacifica'. Her host is Drake Pendragon."

"Pendragon?", Damian queried. "As in 'Pendragon Clean-Energy Conglomerate'?"

"Yes, sir", she replied. "Drake is the oldest of the three heirs. However, it is the youngest—his sister, Bethany—who is being groomed to take over the business when the founder—their father—decides to step down. The middle-child, Michael, owns and runs a restaurant in the same town. Their eldest cousin, Wendy Brady, is the business manager there. Drake takes part in Conglomerate business when required, but normally follows his own pursuits. He's also an accomplished martial artist. Rumors in the community abound that after he mastered Jeet-Kun-Do at a very young age, he was then trained by the 'Wandering Shaolin', Master Caine, who taught him the ancient secrets."

Damian stroked his chin in thought. He still had ties to the old oil companies and other fossil-fuel industries, and had been among those who had tried to stifle the Pendragon break-through. Failing that, he now had rather lucrative subsidiaries of his own in clean energy and alternative fuels attempting to compete.

And Master Caine was a legend; only training students who not only had great potential, but who also have some special or unique quality to them; something he has never explained clearly. Cryptic sages are _**so**_ annoying!

"Begin making arrangements for me to make contact", he told her after a few minutes of thought, then he smirked. "I am certain Qinda will be most happy to see me again. It should not be difficult to convince her to come away with me. If not, I will have a back-up plan. One way or another, she** will **be_**mine**_**.**"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I confess 'Taralyn' was inspired by a woman I was unfortunately involved with off-&-on for several years who DID throw herself at me at a vulnerable time in my life and treated me just as described until I finally had enough.**

**The "Bench me, Coach" bit is from the John Cusack movie "Must Love Dogs".**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Shadow

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Drake and Qinda settle into their new relationship and start making plans. But they are unaware of the Evil about to cast a dark shadow on their happiness.**_

Chapter 3: Light and Shadow

Drake woke up feeling a pleasant weight on his chest. He smiled as he looked down saw Qinda's lovely, long indigo hair. He gently stroked her head, hearing a contented moan as she rolled her head off his chest and onto his shoulder to smile sleepily at him. She was coiled loosely on the bed, tangled somewhat in his legs.

"Good morning, Beautiful", he said with a smile.

"Mmmmm, morning, Darling", she replied contentedly. "I need to warm up a few more degrees."

"Ok. Cuddle up close and give me a kiss", he smirked. "I'll warm you up."

"Mmmmmm!", she moaned as she snuggled and coiled up tight to him. "You're so sweet…and so _**wonderfully**_ warm."

A little while later, Drake ran a hot bath and joined Qinda in the oversize tub. After helping each other wash up, they pressed their 'consent' buttons again and made sweet, passionate love again right there in the water! This time, Drake wrapped his legs around her for leverage as he wantonly pounded her tight pussy without restraint.

"Ooooh! **YES**, MY DARLING!", Qinda screamed in unbridled pleasure. "Take me! Make me cum!"

"AUGH! Yes! I'm almost….th-there!", he moaned, feeling his orgasm building, straining to hold it back to prolong the experience and increase the intensity. He grunted loudly as his release finally 'came', triggering her own earth-shaking orgasm! He thrust deeply into her tightly convulsing pussy, all the way to her womb, with every massive gush of his hot seed. They relaxed in the bath, in each other's arms, after their mutual orgasm subsided. Drake smiled and kissed Qinda passionately.

"You relax and warm up a little longer, my sweet", he smiled after breaking the kiss. "I'll go start breakfast."

"Mmmmmm. Waffles? With corned-beef hash and lots of eggs?"

"With or without cheese?", Drake chuckled.

"Mmmmm…how about some of that sharp, aged white cheddar?"

"You got it", he smiled. "Pineapple juice and a fresh pot of French vanilla coffee?"

"Perfect."

In the kitchen, Drake put a large skillet on to heat and turned on his Belgian waffle-iron. He then took out the eggs and hash and started the coffee brewing. He was mixing the waffle batter when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Good morning, Agent Smith", he grinned.

"_**How**_ do you keep **doing** that?", the black-suited ISEP coordinator asked as she took a seat at the kitchen/dining table.

"I told you; I was trained by a Shaolin Master when I was younger", he grinned, as he placed another coffee cup on the counter in front of the brewing coffee maker. "I assume this isn't a social visit, but would you like some breakfast?"

"Just coffee, thank you", she replied. "I had a late night with that paperwork, so I'm taking today off to get some sleep. Speaking of 'late nights'(she winked with a knowing grin), I understand congratulations are in order? The 'consentual sex signal' for you and Qinda came in just before midnight."

"Uh, y-yeah", he stammered with a warm smile.

"And again just a little while ago", Smith grinned. "Talk about jumping in with both feet."

"Oh you have **no** **idea**, Ms. Smith", Qinda grinned as she slithered out of the modified bathroom in her robe, her hair and mini-snakes wrapped in a warm towel. She hugged Drake from behind and kissed his cheek as he cooked breakfast. "That was a wonderful bath, Darling."

"The first of many, my love", he smirked.

"So I take it I can update your status from 'host and guest' to 'couple' in our files?", Smith asked, already knowing the answer.

"Definitely", Drake agreed. "But, um, what exactly does that entail?"

"You two **really** need to read the updated EEB and ISEP rules I gave you", Smith sighed. "Basically, as a couple, Qinda still needs to learn the culture of her chosen country and you, Drake, still qualify for assistance under the ISEP until that status changes. If that change is the end of the relationship; Qinda must decide if she still wants to stay with you, Drake, or transfer to a new host. If the change is a marriage, then we will assist the family and friends of the bride in attending the wedding, but then you two will be on your own financially. However, we will still always be available for advice in inter-species matters. *sniff-sniff-sniff* Those waffles **do** smell _divine_, Mr. Pendragon."

"Thanks. I add a little malt, cinnamon, and fine-diced Granny-Smith apples to the batter", Drake said. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some breakfast? I'm also cooking eggs and corned-beef hash with cheddar cheese."

"Maybe I **will** have something after all", Smith grinned. "Thank you."

xxXXxx

A great deal happened in the following days.

Drake's family was thrilled that he'd found true love again. His mother and siblings welcomed Qinda with open arms, while his dad needed to get used to the idea. He had met Qinda before and liked her just fine; he just needed to get used to the idea of her marrying his eldest son, and the likelihood of monster grandchildren.

Drake's mother, sister, and Qinda began making preliminary wedding plans, aiming for several months out for a Spring wedding. Mike volunteered to cater, and Drake asked Derek to be his Best Man. Drake had no doubt that his mentor; Master Caine, would be present. The old sage seemed to have a way of knowing these things, despite not having a phone or permanent address.

Drake and Qinda were home, binge-watching the latest 'superhero' series on Netflix. Qinda found that she really enjoyed such entertainment, and watching the documentary and learning channels helped her learn American culture much faster than simple book study. Plus it didn't hurt that their 'cultural outings' were also dates!

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Darling", Qinda smiled as she slithered to the front door. Drake nodded and paused their show.

"Hello, Qinda", the dark-suited man at the door smiled when she opened the door. "It's been awhile."

"Mr. Diablo?!", Qinda replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Qinda, did I not tell you to call me 'Damian'?", he said, hugging the surprised echidna.

"Damian Diablo?", Drake asked, joining them at the door. "It's a pleasure to meet so prominent a businessman, and fellow supporter of the ISEP. I'm Drake Pendragon."

"A pleasure for me as well, Mr. Pendragon", he said, firmly shaking the offered hand. "Your family's business may be in direct competition with some of my interests, but that's no reason we cannot get along socially. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Very true", Drake replied. "Please! Come in. Have a seat. Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you", the larger man said, smiling at Qinda.

"So how do you two know each other?", Drake asked curiously.

"A few months ago, I toured the facility where Qinda was helping to prepare other monster girls for the homestay program", Damian said.

"He struck up a conversation with me", Qinda continued. "We became friends. Like all my colleagues, I was grateful to wealthy, supporting donors like Mr. Dia….Damian."

"Yes", Damian smiled. "You made quite the impression, my dear. I returned a few weeks later with the intent to invite you to my casino resort in Las Vegas, but you were gone. I was told that you had volunteered for the homestay program yourself."

"I did", she said cheerfully. "And I got placed with the perfect host."

"Perhaps", Damian said politely. "I'd like you to homestay with me at my resort. I understand that a transfer is not too difficult, and you could be living in luxury with me by the end of the week."

"Uh….um….well….I appreciate the offer, Damian", Qinda stammered. "But I'm staying here. You see…"

"We've become…..romantically involved", Drake finished with a smile, wrapping his arm around her waist lovingly.

"Really?"

"Yes", Qinda showed him the rose-quartz engagement ring Drake had given her as she leaned into Drake with a smile. "We're getting married in the Spring; even though by monster girl customs, we're already husband and wife."

Damian's eyes flashed with anger, but he maintained his calm demeanor. He knew **exactly** what she meant by 'monster girl customs'! This complicated matters, but he will _**not**_ be denied his prize!

"I see. Well then I suppose congratulations are in order! Allow me to offer you a week in the Honeymoon Suite at my resort as a wedding gift?"

"Thank you, but we're already planning to honeymoon in Hawaii", Qinda said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! It is an open invitation for any time you wish!", Damian said.

"Well, thank you", Drake said. "We'll keep it in mind."

"Excellent! Now, I should get going", Damian said, standing. "I have some business in San Diego and L.A. before I head home. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Pendragon, and a pleasure to see you again, Qinda."

"Don't be a stranger!", she replied. "It's always nice to see an old friend."

'Oh, you'll be seeing me again **far** sooner than you expect, my dear Qinda', he thought to himself as he hugged her and shook Drake's hand as he left. 'Count on it!'

xxXXxx

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Smith?", Drake asked the next morning.

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon", the ISEP agent smiled. "You are on a very short list to foster a few of the demi-human orphan children rescued in a recent MON raid on a black-market ring. None of them have any family left, so they will be placed in the Exchange Program. And with your pending marriage to Qinda(she smiled at the lovely echidna), the two of you could provide them with a warm home and family atmosphere to help them heal and adjust."

"The poor dears", Qinda said sadly. "Darling, I think we should do it. But with the wedding plans keeping us so busy lately…."

"Don't worry", Smith smiled. "None of them will be ready for a month or two yet. Some of them still require medical treatment after their ordeal, and we need to find enough suitable foster homes for them all."

"Ok", Drake nodded. "I think two could room together in the spare bedroom, and we could always convert the attic for a third. What do you think, Qinda?"

"Absolutely!"

"Excellent", Smith grinned, standing. "I'll be in touch."

xxXXxx

For the next few weeks, Qinda and Drake worked on wedding plans with Drake's family as they got to know her better. Qinda had contacted her own family, all of whom were thrilled that she'd found her soul-mate. Mary, her echidna mother and her human father, Bruce, and several of her various monster younger sisters all confirmed that they would come and were eagerly awaiting their invitations!

Tom, Drake's father, came to fully embrace her into the family; often proudly showing her family albums, particularly pictures of Drake when he was younger. Qinda giggled a bit at some of Drake's more awkward pictures, and was impressed with the pictures and trophies from the many martial arts tournaments he'd won.

"Darling? May I ask you something?", Qinda asked once while looking at his collection of trophies and weapons.

"Sure, Sweetie", he replied with a smile.

"Why did you give up competition?", she asked. "From what I've seen and heard, you are **really** _**good**_. Good enough to go pro or go into movies even."

"I won my first competition when I was seven, after studying Jeet-Kun-Do for only two years", he sighed. "I was apparently a natural, a prodigy. Not long after, Master Caine found me and started training me in the skills of the ancient Dragon Masters. His training was tough, and competitions were a strong motivator to learn quickly. And when I combined the ancient Dragon-Fist with my Jeet-Kun-Do, Master Caine told me I was the most gifted student he'd ever trained. Plus, being young, I just wanted to 'kick ass'. But I eventually started to see my skills the way Master Caine did; a path to balance and enlightenment, and to defend myself and others. So I quit competition and turned to other pursuits. But I still train every day and still have my tournament uniform, for the occasions I'm asked to do demonstrations or exhibitions."

"Are you his only student?"

"No, just the most recent as far as I know", he smiled. "I've never met any of them, but he has trained other gifted students in both core and obscure styles; most are human, but a few monster girls as well. Would you believe there's a 'Bear'-style? Almost no kicking, but powerful grappling and strikes with the upper-body. It requires a tremendous amount of strength to even learn, let alone master. His student in that style is a Cherokee named Jimmy Running-Bear, a former champion wrestler."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't a Shaolin need to be a master of any style he or she teaches?"

"Yup."

"And doesn't it sometimes take decades to attain that level?"

"Right again", he smiled.

"Then to be able to teach so many styles….just how old is Master Caine?", she wondered.

"No one really knows", Drake said. "He **appears** to be in his fifties: greying hair, a few wrinkles. And yet he can still move like a healthy 30-45 year-old. I've never met them, but he has two monster girl wives that he's been with for a very long time. It's possible that **they** hold the secret to his longevity."

"You're probably right", she affirmed. "It's well known that the human husbands of monster girls usually age at the same rate as their wives, as most monster girls have a much longer average life-span than humans. In the case of powerful monsters, it is due solely to prolonged, daily intimacy with their husbands, sharing their energy with him. Others often supplement this by having their husband drink mermaid blood."

"You're kidding?", he blinked.

"No, don't worry", Qinda laughed. "Mermaids aren't hunted and killed for it. Most are very willing to donate some of their blood to such a cause; and give it to their own husbands as well. It's a fairly common practice in the monster community. It's only recently that small amounts have been donated for human medical experimentation outside of the community. The legalities and potential repercussions are still being hashed out."

"I can imagine", he said. "Good thing it's not common knowledge among humans, or the beaches and seas would be swarmed by men and women who want to look young forever!"

xxXXxx

"Do you really have to go, Darling?", Qinda entreated a few days later.

"I'm afraid so, Sweetie", Drake said dejectedly, cupping her cheek. "It's a meeting of major stock-holders and executive and supervisory management for the Pendragon Clean-Energy Conglomerate. As the majority stock-holders, my Dad needs whole family to be there. Even Mike is taking a few hours away from his restaurant to put in his two cents."

"Couldn't I go with you?"

"I wish you could, Qinda. But the company by-laws prohibit it until we're married and you're legally a part of the family."

"The by-laws **suck!**", she pouted, sticking out her forked tongue with a hiss.

"I agree, and so do Mike and Beth", he smiled warmly. "But our parents explained it as security against corporate espionage, and making exceptions for ourselves isn't fair to the employees."

"Weeellll…I suppose that's true", she admitted. "But I still don't like it! I'll _**miss**_ you."

"Look, it's a beautiful day, bright and sunny", he smiled. "Why don't you just relax by the pool and do a little swimming? I should be back by 4pm, and we'll go have dinner at Mike's? Sound good?"

"Mmmmmm…..K, but come home sooner if you can, and we'll start with 'dessert' right here~", she said with a sultry look, raising her eyebrows for naughty emphasis.

"You got it!", he said, kissing her deeply. Then he got in his hybrid Hummer and drove away.

She watched until he was out of sight. She sighed and went back inside. Figuring his suggestion sounded like a good idea, she put on her one-piece bathing suit and took a swim. After a while, she slithered out of the pool to bask in the sun's warmth, wishing it was Drake's body-heat.

Starting to feel hungry, she got up to go inside….when she felt something sharp pierce her shoulder! Crying out in pain, she pulled the offending thing out to see what is was: a dart, and her vision became clouded and the world started to spin.

"D-D-Darllliiiiinnnng, heeeellllppp…mmeeee….", her voice slurred as she blacked out.

Moments later, three large men approached her prone form, one was holding a tranquilizer gun. He dialed his cell phone.

"Sir? We have her."

"_Excellent, Jonson! Bring her to me"_, Damian Diablo ordered, then chuckled evilly._ "And __**do**__ remember to leave my 'invitation' to her lover?*heh-heh-heh!*"_

"Yes, Sir!", he confirmed, then hung up. He bent down to remove the 'consent band' and rose-quartz engagement ring, then went inside while the other two lifted Qinda's unconscious body.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Bum-bum-BUUUUUMMM! The diabolical(pun intended! LOL!) Damian Diablo has Qinda! But what's this about an 'invitation' to Drake? Wait and see next chapter! But anyone who can guess can ask me **_**one**_** spoiler question in a PM.**

**xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Challenge

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, the plot thickens! A flashback of some of Drake's past. Master Caine appears, along with his wives and two of his other past students. Plus we meet the local MON team! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: The Challenge

"Qinda?", Drake called out when he returned at 3:30, eager for some afternoon loving with his fiancée before they go to dinner. But the house was silent. Puzzled, Drake checked the pool area and the bedrooms and bathroom, getting more and more concerned as he went. He called her cell phone. No answer, straight to voice-mail. He called Agent Smith.

"_This is Smith."_

"Agent Smith? It's Drake Pendragon. Qinda is missing!"

"_What?!"_

"I just came home from some Conglomerate business, and she's gone! I've looked everywhere and tried calling!"

"_Our system shows her band still in your home. I'll ping it; just a second."_

Drake heard an audible beep from the living room. Then a sparkle on the coffee-table caught his eye. Drake's heart sank. Their engagement ring, with a flash-drive thrust through it, next to the band and her phone.

"I found the band", he said. "Along with the ring I gave her and a flash-drive."

"_Don't touch anything! I'll be right there with the MON team!"_

"Ok", he said, hanging up. He'd heard a lot of good things about the MON teams: Demi-human law-enforcement officers who specifically handle violations of the EEB and crimes involving demi-humans. Still, he was coming out of his skin worrying and waiting for them. In his younger days, he would've rashly rushed in on his own to try to find her. But Qinda's life could be at stake, and he wasn't about to blow off any help in finding her, or risk his impatience getting her killed!

xxXXxx

Qinda woke slowly on a large, round bed in an expensively decorated room. Every detail oozed 'luxury'. She slithered toward the large, wide windows; curious about where she was and how she got there. She remembered being pool-side in Darling Drake's back yard and getting hit by a dart, the world spinning into blackness. Now she was here, and wearing a dress she'd never seen before: shoulderless, black satin and lace corset with a short skirt; very elegant….and sexy.

She looked out the windows to see the Vegas Strip below with all the bright, beautiful lights; and the expanse of the dessert beyond it. The sun was just starting to set.

"An exquisite view, is it not?", a deep, familiar male voice said behind her. She turned and gasped in surprise.

"Mr. Diablo? What's going on? How did I get here?", she asked rapid-fire.

"How many times must I remind you, Qinda? Please call me Damian", he smiled. "And 'how' is simple; _**I**_ had you brought here."

"But why?"

"Because I **want** you, Qinda", he smirked lustily. "I've wanted you since the moment I first saw you. And I **always** get what I want. I would have made you mine long before now, had you not disappeared into the program."

"Damian, I like you, but I _**have**_ a husband", she said, trying to reason with him. "Drake and I are already married by monster customs, the wedding is just a beautiful formality for our families. We love each other."

"_**No!**_ You're **mine** now, Qinda!", he sneered angrily, then calmer. "My doctor has already determined that you are not yet pregnant. There will be no wedding to the Pendragon boy. You will be the crown jewel of my harem of monster girls."

"Never!", she hissed, her mini-snakes emerging from her hair "I will _**never**_ betray him! Our bond is **unbreakable!**"

Diablo laughed chillingly, unnerving her somewhat, a chill going up her spine.

"There is _**one**_ way to break it, my dear", he grinned wickedly. "I've studied demi-humans for far longer than anyone knows. So I know that a bond such as yours is quite literally _'til __**death**__ do you part'_!"

"N-no…!", Qinda's eyes widened in fear for her husband. Then she smirked. "He's too smart for any ambush! And Drake is a powerful warrior trained by a **Master!** He won't be an easy target!"

"Oh, I'm **counting** on all of that, my sweet Qinda!", he sneered. "And don't bother trying to escape. I've taken every precaution, plus I and anyone else here that may interact with you are quite immune to your poison vapors; I've seen to that."

xxXXxx

Drake was waiting anxiously, when his front door was literally smashed in! A seven-foot-tall minotaur girl appeared through the dust wearing a yellow and black MON uniform, her big breasts bouncing and her tail swishing excitedly.

"Let me at 'im! Where is that monster-napper?!"

"Geez, Tara!", growled the brown and red werewolf girl who followed in after her. "We **told** you the girl is **already** missing! That means who ever took her is **also** gone!"

"Oh….yeah. Sorry about your door", Tara said sheepishly to Drake. "Sometimes I'm over-eager and don't know my own strength."

"Cut her some slack, Lupa", said a tan, nude girl with very long white hair that seemed to move and flow on its own accord, covering her private areas. Her laughing eyes were amber within black. "You can't fault her enthusiasm!"

"Rrrrrrr! Put some damn clothes on, Doppel!", Lupa growled, making the doppelganger giggle.

"That's enough, ladies", Smith said as she entered with a uniformed monoeye girl. "This is serious! As an echidna, Qinda is monster **royalty!**(she turns to Drake) We'll do everything possible to find her, Mr. Pendragon. And the ISEP will repair your door."

"Well, let's start with this", he said, holding up the flash-drive. He plugged it into his lap-top. It had only two files, one of which seemed to be locked. He clicked the other. A video window opened, showing a black screen with a sound-modulation line. It oscillated with the words of an electronically altered voice.

"_Greetings, Mr. Pendragon. Needless to say, I have Qinda. Do not call the police or MON. This is no ordinary kidnapping, even for a member of the royal family of the lamia kingdom. Be assured she is safe and unharmed…..for now. The rest is entirely up to you. I know you have been trained as a formidable warrior. If you ever want to see Qinda again, you must run a gauntlet of the greatest, most dangerous fighters on the planet! Win, and she will be returned to you. Lose, and I assure you she will be cared for. Refuse to fight, and I cannot guarantee her safety for long. I would advise you to dress for battle in full uniform to answer my challenge. Where will you fight? That's easy. Simply plug this drive into your GPS, and it will guide you. __**COME ALONE!**__ If I see any police or MON, you will __**NEVER**__ see her again! Decide quickly. I won't wait long.* Heh-heh-heh-heh!*"_

Drake was seething, but he reined in his rage, just as Master Caine had taught him. Whoever had taken Qinda was playing some kind of game; choosing him as his opponent. But why? He had no enemies to speak of, at least none capable of **this**.

"I got the scent of three strange men in the backyard, Boss", Lupa reported, returning through the back door. "One of them came in here. Judging by what I'm smelling, the other two carried her to a waiting vehicle while this one left the message."

"Good work, Lupa", Smith said. "I'll take that drive, Mr. Pendragon. We'll find her and…"

"No", he said simply.

"But it's **our** job to…"

"_**No!**_ You heard the message!", he growled. "No police or MON! I am **not** going to risk her life like that and neither are you! I'll go after her like the message says. You'll have your hands full enough handling the diplomatic issues with her family and people, considering her noble bloodline. Why was I not told of that, by the way?"

"It wasn't important", Smith shrugged. "She's too far in line from a throne or title to worry about it and she requested that she be the one to tell anyone when she was ready. Are sure you want to handle this yourself? This is what we do, it's our job to deal with crimes involving demi-humans."

"Whoever this guy is, I get the feeling he's serious about no cops or MON. I'm her husband. It's my job to protect her. And for some reason, he's specifically challenging _**me**_. I'll handle this. You manage the diplomatic backlash that we both know is coming. I leave as clear a trail as I can, so if I fail you can still save her."

"Alright, Mr. Pendragon", Smith agreed. "We'll handle her family, and continue the investigation from this end. Let us know when you get her back, or if you need back up."

"I will. Now, if you'll excuse me", he said as he went to the small trunk sitting against the wall, under his collection of weapons and trophies. He pulled out a neatly folded, black uniform and went upstairs to his room. When he came back out, Tara was the first to look, and she whistled with appreciation, getting the attention of the others.

"That Qinda is one lucky girl", she said. Smith and the other MON girls were impressed at the dashing figure Drake cut.

He had untied his long, golden hair and now wore a black head-band tied with tails nearly as long as his hair. His lean, muscular, tattooed arms were clearly visible as his black, gold-trimmed gi was sleeveless. The front and back were embroidered with gold copies of the dragon tattoo on his chest, as was each leg of his kung fu pants. On his feet were black tabi boots, like a ninja. Around his waist, securing his gi, was a black leather belt trimmed with steel studs and secured with a dragon belt-buckle. He wore wide, matching studded-leather wristbands covering most of the skin on his forearms. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Smith, please also discreetly let my family know what's going on?"

"Of course, Mr. Pendragon."

"Thank you", he said. "Remember, **don't** follow me! We don't want to risk her getting hurt."

Then he pocketed the flash-drive, grabbed his keys, and went to his Hummer.

xxXXxx

(Yosemite State Park, the top of _El Capitan_)

The middle-aged looking man was playing his large bamboo flute while sitting cross-legged on a large, flat rock. It was a beautiful, soothing melody. His face was obscured by the wide, "Raiden"-style straw hat on his head. He suddenly stopped playing to look up slightly, as if he sensed something amiss.

"Is something wrong, Beloved?", the silver-haired ryu asked as she slithered over beside him.

"You seem troubled", the white-haired jinko added as she stood to her full, statuesque 6'4" frame; her now white with black-striped fur on her arms, legs, and tail the only indication of her age.

"It seems young Drake is walking into a trap in hopes of saving the one he loves", said Master Caine, the Wandering Shaolin.

"Then we must help him", Ryulin, the ryu replied.

"Yes, where must we go?", Sing-Wa, the jinko agreed without hesitation.

"I am afraid we alone will not be enough", Caine said. "He is walking into a veritable den of demons."

xxXXxx

(Oklahoma, the Cherokee Reservation)

Jimmy Running-Bear was in sweat-lodge with his father, grandfather, and the tribal elders. His professional wrestling career had provided a great deal to the tribe. But with his grandfather so very old, it was time for him to come home and accept greater responsibilities to the tribe.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence in his mind….one he had not felt in years.

He opened his eyes and stood.

"My Son?", his father said, perplexed.

"Master Caine needs my help", Jimmy said.

"But you have responsibilities…..", his father started to say, when his grandfather stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Then you must go help your teacher", the ancient man said. "You and the tribe owe him much. May the Great Spirit watch over you."

"Thank you, Grandfather", he smiled, and left the sweat-lodge.

xxXXxx

(Arizona, the Grand Canyon)

Sora the griffon was enjoying life. She and her human husband were both Rangers for the Grand Canyon, and she could fly areas that the helicopter could not easily go. Plus, protecting such a beautiful place was its own reward.

She had just dispersed a group of punks who were shouting obscenities into Echo-Canyon when she felt the familiar presence of her teacher, Master Caine, in her mind. It had been more than a decade since her training in Eagle-Claw Kung-Fu was completed. Something must be **very** wrong for _**him**_ to need help!

xxXXxx

Drake's emotions were in turmoil as he drove, following the GPS directions from the flashdrive. To calm his mind and soul, he entered a shallow meditative state; remembering when and how he came to be trained by Master Caine…

(Flashback)

He'd **won**…..his very first tournament, against older opponents, after only training for two years, he'd won and without much effort! It was a proud and sad moment when Master Inosanto told him he had nothing more to teach him. His parents were proud of his accomplishment, but he was still shocked.

He was practicing out by the pool a few days later, when his dad approached with an older gentleman.

"Son, there's someone here who wants to meet you", his dad said. The other man gave him a fist-in-hand bow, then offered his hand to the boy.

"Hello, Drake", he said with a warm smile. "I am Qwai Chang Caine."

"Hello", Drake replied, shaking his hand.

Five years of training in Dragon-Fist kung fu, and several tournament wins later, a thirteen year-old Drake had learned much wisdom as well as fighting skills from Master Caine, but was still curious about many things.

"Why do we fight, Master Caine?", Drake asked as they practiced forms. The old shaolin chuckled for a few moments.

"To ask why we fight, is to ask why leaves fall; it is in their nature", the sage replied. "Perhaps there is a better question."

"What better question, Master?"

"That you must learn for yourself, Drake", he chuckled. "But when you do, and you ask that question, you will already know the answer. Now, let us meditate."

Years later, Drake had just graduated high school. He had just spent the day at the beach with Vicki and was home, opening his mail in his room while his parents and siblings were watching a movie downstairs. He just opened a rather ornate envelope, and was shocked by the contents: an invitation to the Kumite in Hong Kong! He'd gotten invitations to big tournaments before, but this was the _**Kumite**_; a three-day tournament held every five years for the **best of the best** in the _**world**_ of all styles! Master Caine would be pleased! His teacher had always been proud of his accomplishments, and if he could win the Kumite…!

"JUST SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, DO WHAT WE SAY AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT!"

The shout snapped Drake from his reverie. That wasn't the movie! He quietly crept to the top of the main stairs to look down into the living-room. He saw his parents and siblings being tied up by a group of guys wearing ski-masks.

"You were right, homie", one said. "They got all kinds'a high-end stuff!"

"Yeah, I knew it", the tallest one sneered. "Plus I'm betting cash and high-end jewels around somewhere. It'll be worth the weeks of casing this place to learn when the servants' night off was! So, pretty lady, where's da jewels and safe?"

"Screw you! Find them yourself!", Dee hissed defiantly.

"Watch yer mouth, bitch!", he growled, backhanding her.

"Leave her alone!", Mike, Beth, and their dad snapped all at once.

"Hey, Homie? Don't they got one more kid?"

"Yeah, but one of our guys placed him at his girl's house a little while ago", he smirked. "And with a piece that fine, I'm sure he's gonna be there all night! You three start searching for the safe and jewels upstairs, while we pack up all these electronics down here and watch these four."

"You got it!"

Drake pulled back into the shadows as the three punks came up the stairs. They split up to search multiple rooms. Drake grinned as he tip-toed into his brother's room. Sure enough, the punk was checking out his guitar and other stuff. Drake snuck up and put a sleeper hold on him until he slumped into unconsciousness.

The second punk came out of Beth's room and saw Drake just long enough for shock to register on his face before Drake punched him hard enough for him to fly back inside to land on her bed, dropping the jewels he found in her box.

The third was ransacking his parents' room.

"Dude, you find anything?"

"Nah, nothin' yet", he replied as he turned, expecting to see one of his buddies.

"Hey, how ya doin'?", Drake smirked, gave him a spin-kick to the gut then slammed his knee up into the punk's face, knocking him out. He caught him to keep him from crashing loudly to the floor, then tied him up with one of his dad's ties, and put him with the other two. Then he went back to the stairs.

"Yo!", another called from down the first-floor hall. "I found a safe in the den down here."

"Nice!", the leader sneered and stepped over to Beth and looked at Tom. "Ok, Pops, make with the combination….unless you want me to get….. _**friendly**_ with the little princess here!"

"Don't you touch her!", Tom snarled. Drake looked and saw his brother was out cold, sporting bruises and a cut lip.

"D-Daddy? H-help me!", Beth pleaded, as the punk started to unbutton her top with his free hand, holding a gun on him with the other. Tom glanced up and saw Drake, who saw the wheels in his father's head turning.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! I'll tell you", he said. "Just leave my little girl alone."

"That's better", he said, stepping away from Beth and relaxing his gun-arm.

Drake slid down the bannister and knocked the gun from the punk's hand and punched him in his surprised face. The commotion drew two others from other rooms, including the idiot who found the safe. One swung a pry-bar while the other slashed at him with a knife. He blocked both and kicked one in the knee, breaking the joint awkwardly. The punk screamed in pain, dropping his knife to clutch his broken leg.

The other guy swung the pry-bar again. This time Drake caught his wrist and twisted, breaking it and forcing him the drop his weapon while Drake palm-struck his chest. Drake immediately spun to face the leader who had gotten back up. Drake punched him in the nose, turning it into a fountain of blood and making him stagger back. Drake delivered a roundhouse kick to the head of the former pry-bar wielder when he tried to rush in.

"That's enough!", the leader shouted, having recovered his gun and stuck in Drake's face. Drake raised his hands. "You broke by node! You're gonna die for that, you punk!"

He cocked the gun with anger and confidence, only for Drake snatch the gun from him with one hand, while breaking the punk's elbow with the other and turn the gun around to point at him…..all within a fraction of a second! He saw the stark fear in the punk's eyes, sure he was going to die. Drake dropped the gun and punched the punk, knocking him out.

The next day, Drake was sitting in the backyard, staring at his invitation to the Kumite. He'd done a lot of thinking since freeing his family and the police coming to arrest the would-be thieves.

"You seem troubled, Drake."

"Hi, Master Caine", he replied. Years of training under the Shaolin had taught him to sense his teacher, while to others he still seemed to appear from nowhere. "Not troubled, exactly, but I've done a lot of thinking.(he shows the invitation) I've been invited to fight in the Kumite, in Hong Kong."

"Really?", Master Caine smiled. "Very prestigious. You have been training hard all your life for a chance like this."

"I'm not going", Drake said. Master Caine arched an eye-brow. " _'Why do we fight?'_ I remember asking you that question years ago. I didn't understand your answer then. But even with all the tournaments I've won, I never felt more… **myself** than when I fought to protect the weak or innocent. And last night, I had to fight to protect my home and family, and I finally got it. The **true** question is, '**what** is worth fighting _**for**__'?"_

"I have nothing further to teach you, Drake Pendragon", Master Caine smiled knowingly. "You have taken your first step toward enlightenment. I will return from time to time, to see how you are progressing. Until we meet again, Young Dragon."

(End Flashback)

Drake scoffed to himself as he drove. His 'path to enlightenment' had had a lot of obstacles over the years since that day; the loss of his grand-parents, Vicki dumping him, his masochistic roller-coaster of a relationship with Taralynn….

Then he met Qinda, and he found the strength to break the cycle and get back on the right path. He had found true love with her, and it seemed the road ahead was clear. But now some maniac had taken her and challenged him to some 'ultimate gauntlet tournament'! So be it! He would fight with all his heart to save the woman he loves!

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Drake's ultimate challenge lies ahead. Where is the GPS leading him? And how are Master Caine, his wives and students going to be involved?**

**Long reviews and suggestions are welcome as always! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Drake remembers some of the obstacles and important moments of his training under Master Caine, as well as loving moments with Qinda as he drives along guided by the mysterious GPS.**_

_**Meanwhile, Smith has other plans in motion. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: Trials**

Agent Smith and the MON squad watched Drake's hybrid Humm-V disappear as he drove away. Smith sincerely wished him luck, and was confident of his success. However, there was too much at stake, so she was not about to leave the situation _entirely_ in his hands.

"Doppel?"

"Magnetized behind the rear bumper, Boss", the nude girl with the long, white, living hair smirked. "We can track that low-grade isotope by satellite anywhere."

"Huh?", Tara puzzled.

"A tracking device, muscle-brain", Lupa chided the minotaur-girl.

"But I thought….?"

"This perp is smart and organized", monoeye Unica said. "Tracking by GPS or pinging Drake's cell-phone might be detected."

"But not this tracker", Smith grinned. "Only the highest level government agencies have access to these, most often swallowed by solo agents going into extremely iffy situations in the field. They use a harmless radioactive isotope that's detectable by military satellites. We'll track where it goes and follow by an alternate route."

xxXXxx

Drake followed the GPS on the highway crossing the desert toward Nevada. Before getting on the highway, he stopped at his favorite taco truck. He had no idea how far he was going, so he decided to pick up food for the road, along with several 20 oz. bottles of water and pineapple juice. Rosa, the owner, made him five of his favorite: Draco-Diablo Maximus Burrito; nearly a foot-long, doubled-up flour tortillas loaded thick with spicy-seasoned carne asada steak with cilantro-lime rice, black beans, and Dragon-Fire hot-sauce. He was eating one now with a pineapple juice as he drove, but he was too preoccupied to enjoy it.

Finishing his meal, Drake took a few deep, cleansing breaths and remembered Master Caine's lessons for calming his mind and emotions. Reaching a semi-meditative state as he continued to drive, he began to remember special moments with Qinda and some of the milestones of his training as well times when Master Caine had shared his wisdom with him that he had not understood until later. He had to have faith that his training and abilities would see him through bringing Qinda home safely.

xXx

(Flashback)

A 17 y/o Drake was practicing his 'on-the-run' fighting forms on dummies as he maneuvered around obstacles. At random moments, Master Caine would throw a shuriken or shoot an arrow at him. He dodged every shuriken, and broke every arrow mid-flight as he moved. He had recently achieved a level of ability in which thought and action were one, and it was on full display today. Until the last arrow, which he caught on apparent blind reflex.

"How did you know **that** was a new arrow?", Master Caine asked sagely as he walked over to his student.

"I don't know, Master", he replied with a smile. Master Caine had made it a point that Drake could only break boards, bricks, and _old_ weapons while training. He lost count of all the push-ups he'd done on his knuckles for breaking relatively new arrows, spears, staffs, or other weapons. But Master Caine had never fired a new arrow at him in this type of training before.

"You do not know!", Caine echoed sternly, and Drake's smile fell. Master Caine only sounded like that when he'd screwed up big-time. Then the old Shaolin smiled. "You have _touched_ the final level, Drake. You 'knew' without knowing. You are now ready to begin the next stage of your inner-training, a new journey that you must make on your own."

"The final level?', Drake breathed. "The 'Flame'? But you said…"

"That when you reach the ultimate level; the perfect melding of mind, body, and spirit, you would know it by the Golden Flames that will burn from within to cover your whole body. And you will then know a power that only the greatest masters of all time have experienced. Power that can be used to _heal_ as well as fight."

(End Flashback)

xxXXxx

Qinda stared longingly out the window of her suite. She could swear that she had felt her darling's anxiety a short time ago, with fiery anger added not long after that. Her Darling was coming to save her, she could _**feel**_ it in her heart.

'Please, _please_ be careful, my Darling Drake', she thought, hoping he could hear or feel her warning. 'Even though you already know you're walking into a trap, I beg you to be careful!'

Her train of thought was derailed when she heard the door open. She turned to see Damian Diablo enter, and arrogant smirk on his face. She hissed as she turned back toward the wide window.

"Now don't be that way, my bride-to-be", he grinned, coming up behind her. "I'm offering you a life of luxury and many, many children. Isn't that what all monster girls desire most? A potent lover to pamper her and give her children? The rest of my harem of wives has no complaints."

"I **will** have a life filled with joy and children….. with _**Drake**_, no one else!", she hissed. "I would rather die than be with you! _**Especially**_ if my Darling **dies** because of you!"

"Such naïve, romantic nonsense", he chuckled. "He's on his way right now. According to the tracking signal imbedded in the GPS software my agent left for him, he'll reach the beginning of the Gauntlet in a few hours. Oh, don't worry. I'll bring you to my private box in the arena so you can watch all his battles. The crowd will go crazy with the betting on every round once they learn the challenger is _**the**_ Drake Pendragon. And when it's over, he will be dead and you will be mine."

"A bit overconfident, aren't you?", Qinda scoffed. "Especially since you know what a powerful fighter he is."

"Not at all", Damian smirked. "His opponents are a cadre of the greatest and most brutal fighters in the world, and he has to face them one-by-one; one level at a time. And each level also has a squad of trainees from my private army he has to get past first. However, given what I sensed from him, I won't be surprised if he makes it all the way through. In fact, I'm counting on it."

"What do you mean?", Qinda asked derisively. "You gave us both your word that he could take me home when he wins."

"It's possible one of my deadly warriors could get lucky and kill him, but I doubt it", he chuckled wickedly. "But he won't make it unscathed. He'll be tired and injured when he finally enters the Thunderdome Arena…... to face _**me**_. You see, my lovely Qinda, I know more about monster girls than anyone else on the planet, including a few things that most monsters have forgotten over the ages. For example: while it is true that only death can sever the bond between a monster and her husband; if I kill Drake myself with my own hands and you see me do it with your own eyes, your monster instincts will inexorably force you to mate and bond with _**me**_ as the superior male to breed the strongest possible children."

"You're lying!"

"It's true", he smirked. "And now you're thinking that if Drake can beat my fighters, then he can surely beat me. Don't deceive yourself. I am the one man in the world that every single one of my fighters fears. I have attained a level of strength and power that few warriors these days have even _**heard**_ of, let alone approached. Drake Pendragon will die by my hand, and you'll be there to watch. And then, you will be _**mine**_."

The sinister laughter of Damian Diablo sent chills of fear down Qinda's spine; fear for her beloved darling, Drake Pendragon.

xxXXxx

(Flashback)

"You were magnificent", Qinda cooed as they watched a DVD of highlights from Drake's tournament days, from his first as a child up to an exhibition he gave at a tournament a few years ago. His parents had made it from various videos they had in the family archives.

"Thank you, Sweetie", he smiled and kissed her cheek. "It always came naturally to me, like I was born to it. But Master Caine was the one who taught me to push myself to be the best I could be and strive for enlightenment."

"I hope I get to thank him one day", Qinda grinned, snuggling closer. "After all, it's not every girl who can say their loving husband is a real-life Kung-fu Master."

"I am no Master", he replied humbly.

"You sure look like a Master to me", the lovely echidna purred, kissing him.

(End Flashback)

Drake was aware he'd been driving for a little over 3 hours. He reached for a burrito and juice almost unconsciously. The sun was low in the sky, and he was on the highway crossing the desert toward Las Vegas.

xxXXxx

"Saddle up, Ladies", Agent Smith said, prompting her MON team to prep their gear. "Thanks to the tracker, we have a direction and possible destination; Las Vegas, Nevada. An agency jet is fueling up for us. Let's go!"

xxXXxx

Less than thirty minutes away from Vegas, the GPS directed him off the highway and out into the desert just as the sun was about to start setting. Twenty minutes later, he crested a bluff and saw a small, apparently abandoned airstrip just ahead.

'Hidden. Out of the way. This has to be it', Drake thought to himself. He drove toward the only structure still intact; the large, half-pipe-like hanger.

_*You have reached your destination*_, the GPS reported as the hanger door opened to receive him.

xXx

Qinda had been escorted to a special "VIP's Only" elevator by Damian Diablo and a few of his men after riding his private elevator down from the penthouse. They were going down, lower than the lobby and casino, below the service and storage basement, down to a sub-level that specially invited high-rollers ever saw.

"Where are you taking me?", she asked dryly.

"I'm a man of my word", he grinned. "Young Pendragon has arrived at the first stage of my gauntlet. I promised you could watch as he fights valiantly."

"Darling", she whispered, worried for her love.

The passed a security room with monitors for all the cameras in the casino, arcades, restaurants, and hallways above. Neither of them saw the arrival to the hotel/casino/resort on the monitors of a rather large Native-American man with a griffon girl, then an older gentlemen in ornate silk robes with a silver-haired ryu and a white-furred/haired jinko on his arms; looking for all the world like a worldly high-roller.

Entering a guarded door with Diablo, Qinda saw they had entered a small stadium or arena. Four sides of stadium-style seating with high-tech card-slots and keypads, likely for placing bets. She was confused, as the seats seemed to only face jumbo-tron screens. Most of the seats were filled with richly dressed men and women chattering in anticipation and placing bets.

"This way, my dear Qinda", Damian grinned, leading her to his personal box. They had a great view of the whole arena plus multiple smaller monitors and control-panels manned by technicians. There was also a smaller man primping his flashy tuxedo. "Qinda, may I present Wade Norton, my event MC. He has been with me for many years."

"A pleasure to meet you, milady", Wade flashed an almost overly white smile.

"Where is my Darling?", Qinda demanded.

"There", Damian smirked, pointing at one of the monitors. It showed Drake's solar-hybrid Hum-V pulling into a mostly darkened structure. "He has to successfully fight his way here. His first fight is about to start. We and my special guests will watch his progress. As I predicted, early betting has been furious since the identity of tonight's challenger was known. His reputation is still impressive, almost legendary. Are we ready, gentlemen?"

"Yes, Mr. Diablo", one of the techs replied, as they saw Drake exit his vehicle.

"Excellent. Wade?"

The smiling man exited the box with a microphone to walk among the seated guests, his image appearing on the jumbo-trons.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's challenger, Drake Pendragon, has arrived! As usual, this first bout is just to show you all what he's got!"

'Please be careful, Darling!', Qinda begged in her mind, as the scene in the hanger was put up on all the screens.

xXx

"ALL RIGHT, I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE'S QINDA?!"

"_All in good time, Mr. Pendragon", _the same distorted voice from the flashdrive spoke with an almost audible smirk through speakers all around. _"You must first prove worthy to enter the Gauntlet."_

Several overhead lights came on, revealing five men about twelve feet in front of him. A visual assessment told Drake they were all fit and strong. They were all wearing generic suits with no ties, but Drake could see that they had been tailored to maximize freedom of movement. Their faces were masks of discipline, like soldiers or professional body-guards.

The one on the right end reached into the pockets of his blazer and pulled them out wearing brass-knuckles. The man next to him pulled something from an inside pocket and with a flick of his wrist it extended into a baton. The middle-man pulled out what at first looked like a silver nightstick, but with a quick twist it became a nunchaku. The next man held a similar silver weapon that extended into a five-foot staff. The last activated a two-foot cattle-prod.

"All right", Drake said, dropping into a Dragon-stance, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, his full senses on high-alert. "Let's dance."

The five moved to circle around him, twirling their weapons. Baton-guy attacked first, swinging for Drake's head. Drake blocked and caught his arm as cattle-prod lunged for his torso. Drake twisted away, grabbed his weapon arm and pulled him into his comrade, zapping him with the high-voltage. Then he twisted the arm, breaking it painfully. Knuckles came charging in, so Drake threw Prod-guy into him. Two down and Knuckles occupied for a moment trying to get his comrade off of himself; all in less than three seconds.

Chucks and Staff came in, swinging their weapons. Drake ducked under their attacks, rolled behind them, and kicked Staff in the back, sending him flying into Knuckles. Chucks was pissed, and starting getting fancy swinging his nunchaku around 'Bruce Lee'-style, trying to intimidate him. Rolling his eyes, Drake swept his feet out from under him. Drake finished him with a punch as he tried to get up.

Knuckles and Staff were back up. Staff came in with a wide 'power-swing'. Drake lunged inside the weapon-radius, blocked the staff with his left forearm and delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. Down and out.

Drake turned toward Knuckles. He looked nervous. He'd just seen his four friends beaten in less than a minute by this guy. But orders were orders. Trained as a boxer, he moved in. He snapped out multiple jabs, randomly switching between going for his opponent's face and body. Drake blocked, ducked or slapped the blows aside. Frustrated, Knuckles over-committed on a right-cross, and Drake got inside. A 'one-two' punch combo followed by a power-punch to the gut had Knuckles doubling over…..only to meet a vicious uppercut that sent him flying to dreamland.

xXx

The crowd in the arena cheered, as did Qinda. Wade played to the crowd, and the high-rollers were already placing bets on Drake's next bout. Damian Diablo smirked as he reached for the mic he'd spoken to the boy earlier through.

xXx

Drake surveyed his opponents. All were either knocked out or down and groaning in pain, unable to continue.

"_Well done, Mr. Pendragon", _the distorted voice said._ "You do not disappoint. Your reputation is clearly well-deserved. You have earned the honor of entering the Gauntlet."_

More lights came on further into the hanger, illuminating two steel plates swinging up to reveal an industrial elevator.

"_Once more into the Breach, Mr. Pendragon. Your first real opponent awaits you below."_

Centering himself, Drake stepped onto the elevator…..and descended into darkness.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I have other works going right now as well and I want to do all of them right.**

**If you notice any similarities in the flashbacks to the movie "The Last Dragon", it is entirely intentional! I loved that movie as a kid, so it's a heavy influence here. You may also notice elements from "Best of the Best II", and the fight in the hanger was inspired by Johnny Cage's 'film shoot' at the beginning of the first "Mortal Kombat" movie.**

**Next chapter, Drake will face the first of Diablo's elite fighters in the 'Danger Docks' battlezone. A few of the elite opponents from here on are my versions of villains or other fighters from martial arts movies of the 80's and 90's. **

**The 'Battlezones' are directly inspired by the "WMAC Masters" TV series of the 90's. It was cool at first in that it showcased different styles pitted against each other, plus Shannon Lee – daughter of Bruce Lee – was sort of an 'anchor reporter' for the show during the first season. The second season, however, she was gone and the 'storyline' got increasingly cheesy until the show was cancelled.**

**I have most of Drakes opponents and battlezones planned out, but I'm open to suggestions for more! I just have a few guidelines:**

**-Elite fighter opponents must have a specific style, description, and a reason they are no longer fighting in legitimate professional circles.**

**-Battlezones can be smaller, but no bigger than half a football field. Describe the environment and any props or hazards. Be aware that each zone also has a squad of low level 'ninjas', so how are they dressed for this zone?**

**-Finally, be aware that I am already using most of the battlezones from the show, so avoid similar environments.**

**Long reviews are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Down on the Docks

_**Hey, Everyone! As we saw last chapter, Drake proved worthy to enter Damian Diablo's Gauntlet, MON is on his trail, and the mysterious Master Caine has arrived with some covert help. But what's next?**_

_**Qinda is worried that her Darling must now face the first of Diablo's elite fighters, while his special guests rabidly place bets on the outcome! Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 6: Down on the Docks**

Drake guesstimated that the elevator went down about fifty feet when it stopped in darkness. Then lights snapped on in-sequence to illuminate a tunnel.

"_Proceed, Mr. Pendragon", _the distorted voice told him, and he started down the tunnel. _"Your first real fight awaits. The rules are simple: survive and win to move on. Each battle will take place on a unique battleground, guarded by one of my elite fighters. Each level also has four trainees like those above to test you before your opponent engages you. Emerge victorious, and you will be given 30 minutes to rest, plus whatever time you take to reach the next battlezone. Ah! Your first battle is just beyond that door. Good luck, Mr. Pendragon."_

Drake opened and stepped through the door. It looked like a movie set of the dock area of a small, seaside town. Small docks, water, small fishing-boats tied up to docks and pilings, facades for typical shops found in such an area, and one longer pier at the far end extending over the water to a wide platform at the end. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he looked more closely at the dark water a few feet lower than the docks. It didn't take long to see triangular fins cut the surface now and then. Sharks. Not smelling the ocean-like scent of salt, he deduced they were bull sharks; not only able to survive in fresh water, but one of the most dangerous and aggressive species in the world. Whoever this mastermind is, he isn't fooling around.

xXx

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's challenger has just entered the first Battlezone!", Wade Norton announced to the cheering crowd. "But before Mr. Pendragon can face his opponent, he must survive the hazards of the Danger Docks!"

Damian Diablo smirked as he turned from observing the betting of the crowd to the lovely face of Qinda. The echidna was hiding her concern for her lover well. She was confident that his fighting abilities would prevail, and that he would rescue her. But her love was so great that she couldn't deny the thread of fear in her heart for his safety.

"Brother, Dear, why didn't you tell me there was a challenger tonight?", a sultry female voice pouted from the door. Qinda looked to see the darkly beautiful woman who entered, and her resemblance to Damian was unmistakable; this must be his sister. Her long, fingerless evening gloves matched the short, black dress she was wearing that clung tightly to her dangerous curves. Her lips and long fingernails were blood-red. And her eyes flashed with the same darkness as Damian's own.

"Apologies, Lilith", Damian grinned with a hint of sheepishness. "Rather short notice and impossible to reschedule. May I present my next wife Qinda. Qinda? This is my sister Lilith."

"Charmed, I'm sure", Lilith grinned. "An echidna. I'm impressed, Damian. But why is she here and not already your wife?"

"Because she is currently bonded to tonight's challenger", he smirked. "But not for much longer."

"Don't be so sure, you monster!", Qinda hissed.

"A feisty one, isn't she?", Lilith giggled, then looked Drake over on all the monitors and bit her lower-lip, her hand drifting toward her crotch. "Not that I blame you, Qinda. He's handsome, and I can sense he has power. A shame he must die. I would've enjoyed…."

"Don't you _**dare**_ talk about my Darling like that!"

xXx

Drake made his way cautiously along the docks toward the long pier, all his senses attuned to his surroundings. He jumped back as a grey ninja dropped down, landing in front of him on the spot he was just in! Drake blocked a punch then caught a kick, and shoved the ninja tumbling away on the ground as another grey ninja popped out of the door to the dock bar.

As Drake fought those two, a third ninja emerged from the cabin of a small boat tied to a piling and jumped onto the dock, rushing to engage as well. A fourth ninja dove out of a nearby window and rolled to his feet.

Driving the first three back with a wide round-house kick gave Drake a moment to grab a life preserver from the wall next to him to use as an impromptu weapon. These 'ninjas' were no more skilled than his earlier opponents up top. But the limited space of the dock made things more difficult. Fortunately, this hindered his opponents as much as it helped them.

After using it in a series of blocks and strikes, Drake threw the life preserver like a Frisbee, knocking one ninja off the dock and into a row-boat. Vaulting over the others, Drake shoved the boat hard away from the dock. There were no oars in the boat, so if the guy wanted to paddle he'd have to do it by hand with sharks in the water!

The other three rushed in to press an attack, but they were nowhere near his level, easily blocking or evading everything they threw at him. He knocked one away with a thrust kick, tangling him in a net as he fell. A back-flip kick sent another smashing through a window and into unconsciousness.

The last ninja came at him in a fury. Drake caught his wide punch, spinning in to reverse elbow him in the face, turning his nose into a fountain of blood. At the same time, Drake broke the arm he was holding. Screaming in pain, the ninja didn't see the reverse spin-kick that turned him inside-out in the air as he fell into the water. Blood in the water, the sharks converged of the screaming man in a frenzy.

By now, the other ninja had freed himself from the net. He assessed the situation and was shocked. One comrade drifting helplessly in a boat, another being torn apart by the sharks, the other nowhere to be seen, and a challenger unscathed and ready to keep fighting. This ninja was no fool. He saluted Drake, conceding the battle, and withdrew through the same door Drake had entered through.

Drake watched him leave, then turned toward the well-lit pier.

xXx

"How about that, folks?", Wade almost cheered, still playing the crowd. "It sure looks like Drake Pendragon is on fire tonight! And that was just the appetizer! But here's the question; how many of you think that a martial artist can beat a heavy-weight champion boxer? How many believe 'yes'?"

There were some cheers from the crowd.

"How many believe 'no'?"

Many more cheers this time. A lot of boxing fans in the crowd tonight.

"Well I say 'let's find out'!", Wade proposed dramatically. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present former World Heavyweight Champion; Tyson Michaels!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the screens showed a small boat ferrying a large, robed figure toward the pier from across the water, just as Drake reached the wide platform at the end. The boat docked with the pier and the big man climbed up the short ladder to the platform. He pushed the hood of his satin robe off of his head and glared at his smaller opponent.

Drake recognized him; Tyson Michaels, a former heavy-weight champion who was known for his brutality in the ring. Over the years of his career he had killed, crippled, or brain-damaged a few of his opponents in the ring. But during the rematch with the fighter who had beaten him for the title, he not only killed his opponent in the ring but an investigation revealed that he had 'loaded' his gloves for the fight with mercury! He was summarily kicked out of the rankings in disgrace, his pro-boxing license suspended for life.

"Aren't you kinda young for the Gauntlet, kid?", The boxer said as he removed his robe. Underneath, he wore matching trunks and ring-shoes. His hands were covered by standard 'wraps' but there were no gloves to be seen. He cracked his knuckles loudly and 'put up his dukes' in a speedy display. "Not that I really care. I'm gonna beat you down anyway."

"Are you just gonna stand there talkin' about it?", Drake said, dropping into a Dragon-stance. "Or are you gonna step up? I don't have all night."

Tyson snorted in amusement and advanced in classic boxing fashion. He snapped out a few quick jabs, feeling Drake out as he slapped them aside. The kid was quick, but the reach and strength advantage was his. He danced around his young opponent, shooting out jabs and hooks, probing for an opening, weakness, or blind-spot. Drake dodged or blocked adeptly, matching move for move. There! An opening! Tyson threw a right-handed haymaker! This kid is _**done!**_

Drake side-stepped and stomp-kicked the outside of Tyson's right knee, breaking it painfully at an awkward angle. His scream of agony as he fell was cut short by a left-hook to his jaw, followed by a kick to the face. He was mercifully out cold before he slumped to the deck.

xXx

"Whoooo! That's my Darling!", Qinda squealed happily.

"Brother dear, you may have finally found a worthy opponent", Lilith smirked at the brooding Damian. Wade played to the cheering crowd as bets were paid and collected.

'No one has ever taken Tyson Michaels down that fast before, other than myself', Damian Diablo thought to himself. 'And he may never fight again with that leg, dammit! Such a waste.' He picked up the mic again…

xXx

"_An impressive victory, Mr. Pendragon. Board the boat Mr. Michaels arrived in, and it will ferry you toward your next challenge. My people will tend to your opponent once you're gone."_

Drake reined in his anger. He didn't like crippling the former boxing champ, but this mystery-man behind the scenes has Qinda and he needs to get to her as quickly as he can. It would've taken too long to beat Tyson without injuring him.

Drake sat in the small boat, and moments later it pulled away from the pier, heading toward the far side of the water.

xxXXxx

Agent Smith and the MON team disembarked from the agency jet at the terminal specifically used for the ICEP in Las Vegas. The place was filled with newly arrived monster girls just waiting for their coordinators to pick them up or for their local documents to be processed.

"So what have you come up with, Unica?", Smith asked the monoeye once they were out of ear-shot of the potential homestays.

"Well, the tracker stopped moving in a rather remote location in the desert approximately 30 miles outside the city", she replied, pouring over her tablet. "Satelite images show it to be an old, abandoned airstrip. The tracker seems to be located inside the hanger, which appears to be the only structure left in usable condition."

"So are we headed out there, boss?", Doppel asked playfully as they all piled into an unmarked van.

"No", Smith said. "I doubt that Qinda or Mr. Pendragon are still there, or the thermal images would have picked them up. Who owns the land the airstrip is located on?"

"Hmmmmm…Here it is! Damian Diablo", the monoeye stated.

"Diablo?", Smith queried, her interest greatly piqued. "As in one of the wealthiest and most generous supporters of the Homestay Program?"

"Bingo. Plus the top 3 floors of his 'Diablo Caldera' hotel-resort and casino were built specifically to be his residence and primary business headquarters", Unica finished.

Taking the tablet from Unica while Lupa started the van and drove toward the city, Smith read the file and swiped through all the attached images, her mind already working. One of the wealthiest men in the world, philanthropist, generous donor and supporter of the ICEP, and hosting several monster girls through the program himself with a perfect score on every inspection by his coordinator since day one of his first homestay.

Red flag! _**Nobody**_ scores perfect on **every** inspection….unless the coordinator was looking the other way. She called up the file of the case coordinator, Agent Jones. Just as over-worked and underpaid as herself, and yet he lives in an up-scale condo and just bought a brand new Corvette convertible. And prior to Diablo's first homestay? Jones was living in a run-down studio unit and forced to drive an agency vehicle after the Ford he'd driven since high school finally broke down for good. All told of a prime candidate for bribery.

'I can deal with him later', Smith thought to herself as she went back to the Diablo file, especially the business dealings. Hmmmmm…It seemed that the lion's share of his wealth comes from his pharmaceutical division, especially drugs derived from monster girl products. And many of his other high-profit divisions and investments are based on monster girl products or other crops originally cultivated only in monster girl lands.

"So where to, chief?", Lupa asked as they neared the city.

"The Diablo Caldera Casino Resort", Smith said. "And change into your civies, ladies. We're going in as a host and her homestays to search and investigate covertly."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: The whole 'fall from grace' scenario for Tyson Michaels with loading his gloves with mercury was inspired by an episode of the original "CSI" series. **

**As for his name, yup I totally chose it on purpose. Years ago I got so sick of hearing how 'unbeatable' Mike Tyson was! And the hypotheticals got totally ridiculous! Tyson vs Ali, Chuck Norris, Bruce Lee, etc. I will grant that even the best martial artists often grant that a ****well-trained**** boxer is among the toughest opponents they could face, but Bruce was a **_**master**_** and Tyson relied almost entirely on his strength and power to put his opponent away as quickly as possible rather than risk going the distance. **

**At best, Tyson would have had the advantage in reach and power, but that's it. The speed, skill, and endurance go to Bruce. Sensei Lee could either take Tyson down as quickly as I laid out in this chapter, or taken his time picking the larger man apart.**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! Flames will be used to grill steaks.**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
